Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach
by MichaelCross
Summary: Jessica Chang arrives in L.A. to meet her Father, but finds she's too late. When she meets the team, her Mother is soon in danger. Can they get to her in time? Rated for sensual material, language and violence. Twelfth KP/SH.
1. Arrival and Heartbreak

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: I miss getting reviews for my stories. So I'd like to thank those that have reviewed so far.

**Dragonmaster4381:** Thanks for the past reviews. I love the story 'Way of the Warrior'. I hope to read some more of it soon.

**The** **Halfa Wannabe:** There is a fact that a lot of people don't really like Mankey. I dislike him to the point of actually killing him off. I'll refer you to the story 'Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA'. You'll see what I mean by killing him off.

**Jezrianna2.0: **This story will hopefully give you a better insight regarding the project. It's not exactly illegal, more like of a top-priority, clandestine nature. The only time Norman's to break cover is if the test pilot was to have a major problem, like a possible death. Sorry about the way it was worded. I'll include profiles on the equipment and personnel in my next oneshot. Till then, keep up the writing.

**All others:** Thank you for your support so far.

Arrival and Heartbreak

In Los Angeles, California, a plane from China arrives at LAX. Among the passengers is a young woman. Her objective? Finding her natural Father. After she checks in with Customs, she proceeds to start walking along the pathway. As she walks down the pathway, she sees a row of phones and decides to try calling first. She eagerly and giddily picks up the phone book, but soon finds no listing for the name she's looking for. Puzzled, she goes outside and hails a cab. She tells the driver where she wants to go.

Twenty minutes later, she finds herself at the Metropolitan Police Building. She goes inside and says, "I'm Jessica Chang. I'm here to see Officer Jesse Mach in the Public Relations Office."

The Desk Sergeant says, "Just a moment, Ms. Chang." He then picks up the phone and says, "There's a Jessica Chang here to see Officer Mach. No, I don't think she knows. I'll let you handle it. All right." He hangs up and says, "Ms. Chang, you may want to have a seat. Someone will be here to speak with you soon."

Jessica nods and has a seat, thinking, 'What was he talking about, that he doesn't think I know? And who's going to handle it?'

Her questions then end as she sees a young woman walking up to her and stands to greet her. "Ms. Chang, I'm Sandy McCoy. You may want to have a seat first. Sergeant Robbins, could you please leave us be for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, Ms. M."

When Sgt. Robbins is out of earshot, Sandy begins. "Ms. Chang, Officer Mach has been dead for twenty years. I'm sorry if it's a shock to you, but it's been all over the news ever since it happened."

Tears falling, Jessica asks, "How did it happen, Ms. McCoy?"

Tears of her own falling, Sandy replies, "He died when a missile struck his pursuit vehicle. The Commissioner has more details if you wish to hear them." Curious, Sandy asks, "What was your interest in Jesse anyway?"

Sniffling, Jessica replies, "He was my Father." Breaking into a full sob, Jessica bends over, crying loudly. Sandy bends down and cries as well. She regains enough composure to ask, "If he was with Public Relations, why was he in pursuit when he died?"

Sandy sadly, yet proudly, smiles as she replies, "He was Street Hawk." She then proceeds to tell Jessica about all the criminals he'd stopped before his demise. As she does so, she thinks about the first time she encountered Jesse as his alter ego.

(Flashback)

_She had just gotten away from Commissioner Miller and the bug-eyed man when she saw the stable and went inside. Five minutes later, the door opened and she grabbed a shovel, intent on knocking the intruder out. _

_The intruder ducked and said, "Wait a minute, I'm on your side." His voice was distorted. _

"_Well, who are you?" _

"_A friend." _

"_Really. Well, what's your name?" _

_The figure hesitated and replied, "Street Hawk." _

_Confused, Sandy remarked, "Street Hawk. This has to be the strangest day of my life." _

_Street Hawk replied, "Well, it's not over yet." He then proceeded to open the horse stalls, intent on freeing the horses to use as a diversion. _

_When the two goons had opened the stable, they nearly got trampled by the horses. Street Hawk knocked one guy out when his buddy aimed his rifle at Street Hawk, saying, "Get up." _

_Before he could do anything, the guy got a shovel to the back of his head, with Sandy holding it. She then said, "I can't I just did that. I never hit a guy before." _

"_Well, you did a good job to start. Tie them up." He then grabbed one of their weapons and took off for the ranch house. _

_A short time later, she heard gunshots and sirens approaching. A Patrol Officer found her five minutes later and handcuffed the two goons. _

_He then said, "Two units have gone after a massive truck and a motorcycle. Any idea as to who's riding the motorcycle?" _

_Smiling slightly and dreamily, she replied, "Street Hawk."_

Sandy snaps back to the present and says, "Because your Father saved me, I'm still here. Of course, I didn't know at the time that it was him." She then escorts Jessica to the Commissioner's office.


	2. Altobelli and a Call to Norman

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 2

Altobelli and a Call to Norman

Jessica is numb as Sandy guides her to the Commissioner's office. 'Daddy was Street Hawk? And he saved lives? How?'

Sandy knocks on the door and says, "Jessica Chang to see you, Commissioner."

"Come on in, Sandy and Jessica." Jessica sees a large man sitting behind a desk with a bottle of antacid with him. "Ms. Chang, I'm Commissioner Leo Altobelli. I understand you want some answers regarding your Father. First off, I have a question for you. How did you come to find your way here?"

"My Mother told me to come find him. But, since the news is controlled by the Chinese Government, there was no way she could have known about Daddy's death."

Altobelli nods and says, "Sandy, could you wait outside please? I'll let you know if I need you." Sandy nods and exits the office. "Nice enough, girl. But very tenacious, just like your old man was."

"Did you know that he was Street Hawk?"

"No, not until after his death. But, he did save my life once along with a Federal Agent and a visiting Diplomat, even though the Diplomat was never the target. The Agent was the actual target." He opens a drawer and brings out a file, saying, "I figured that sooner or later, your Mother would get curious about him. Seeing as you're his daughter, I'm letting you take a look first." He then hands it to her.

Jessica opens the folder and is amazed at the clippings inside.

"_Mysterious motorcycle stops bandits cold" _

"_Narcotics boss goes over cliff, Police Commissioner Miller arrested" _

"_Hit man caught in blast, Street Hawk barely escapes"_

The list goes on and on until Jessica comes across what she had been dreading most.

"_Former Motorcycle Police Officer Revealed to be Street Hawk After Death"_

"Commissioner, how did my Dad get from Motorcycle Officer to Public Relations to Street Hawk?"

"Oh, that's a long story. The second clipping, the people responsible were in that clipping. Basically, your Father was a hot-dog, even on a Police motorcycle. He performed a fool-hardy stunt on a Police motorcycle. As a result I suspended him and his partner/best friend for two weeks to make an example. A couple of days later, your Father was injured and Marty Walsh, his best friend, was dead. Jesse's knee was destroyed. The first clipping was your Father's first action as Street Hawk."

"But how? I mean, it's just not possible."

Altobelli chuckles and replies, "This is the fun part. The Government wanted Jesse as the test pilot. When they learned that he had been hurt, they remembered a prosthesis that was still experimental. Thanks to that prosthesis, your Father was able to become Street Hawk."

"What exactly was Street Hawk, Commissioner?"

"An all-terrain attack motorcycle, basically. Your Father and the cycle's designer worked together to bring it to life. Unfortunately however, given that the citizens wouldn't appreciate an attack motorcycle patrolling their streets, it was declared an underground effort. Of course, I didn't know it at the time."

Jessica swallows hard, as she knows her next question will be difficult. "Where did he die, sir?"

"Culver's Pass. The cycle not only had weapons on-board, but also an emergency tracking system. The designer was so distraught, he figured he'd call the locals first. After all, your Dad was one of ours first. And as usual, that made us his family. One large Police family."

"Did he suffer?"

"No, he died instantly, yet his faced was twisted in pain. But other than that, it was quick. Thank goodness for small favors. If I was in that situation, I'd prefer a quick death rather than a long one."

Jessica, remembering that Altobelli had mentioned a designer, asks, "Is the designer still alive, sir? If so, where is he? There's so much I want to ask him."

Altobelli grins and says, "I figured it would come to this sooner or later. I've been meaning to talk to him for a long time." He brings out the number for the new Command Center and puts the phone on speaker. He then dials the number and they listen to it ring. When the line picks up, they hear a weary voice.

"Tuttle."

"Norman, Leo Altobelli here. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Street Hawk's still fighting the good fight still and Sand Hawk's with him."

"Interesting you should happen to mention Street Hawk."

"Really? Why's that Commissioner?"

"Because there's someone that would like to speak with you on the subject." He then nods for Jessica to proceed and she leans forward.

"Mr. Tuttle, my name's Jessica Chang. It seems we have a mutual acquaintance. Lily Chang."

"Lily Chang, I haven't heard that name in years. Wait a minute. You're her daughter, aren't you?"

"That I am, Mr. Tuttle. I have reason to believe that you knew my Father. Jesse Mach." Suddenly, they hear a loud thud on the phone. "Mr. Tuttle, are you all right? Mr. Tuttle?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Jesse had a daughter and didn't even know it. Wow."

Jessica then remembers what Norman said and asks, "If my Dad's dead, then who's Street Hawk?"

"I'll tell you what. You'll get a full briefing when my team and I get there. We're getting ready to go on vacation as soon as Street Hawk gets these robbers off the streets."

"Why can't the Police handle it?"

"These guys are using grenade launchers. They already toasted ten squad cars using high explosive grenades. Very nasty they are."

Altobelli then says, "I'll let you and your team get back to work then. Keep in touch so we'll know when to expect you."

"You got it, Commissioner. Talk to you later, Jessica."

Jessica smiles and replies, "I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Tuttle." At that, the phone conversation ends.

Jessica looks nervously at Altobelli and asks, "What kind of missile killed my Father anyway?"

Altobelli sighs and replies, "It was a radar-guided missile. Once it has a lock on you, you're done. Your Father never had a chance at survival. Even if he did jump before the missile fired, it would have gotten him anyways. I guess he realized it before he died."

"How did the thieves get hold of such weapons? That kind of stuff should only be used by the Military."

Altobelli sighs even harder, knowing it's going to be difficult for him to say. "The former Commissioner of the Department was to blame for it. You see, he started the group that killed your Father. It was known as the Sho-Da-Kah. They had stolen military weapons from an old Army installation fifty miles from here. That was how they had gotten their weapons. Norman sent me the post-action notes from his journey on the warpath. In any case, I've been thinking of going out to Jesse's grave. Would you care to accompany me, Miss Mach?"

Jessica blushes at the use of her Father's surname and says, "I'd be proud to come along and wear my Father's surname, Commissioner. I need to tell my Mother first. Would that be all right?"

"Yes, she should be informed as well." At that, he turns the phone around to face Jessica, allowing her to dial the necessary numbers. The phone rings until they hear a woman answer.

"Chang Residence, this is Lily."

"Mom, it's Jessica. I'm in L.A. I'm afraid I've come across some bad news regarding Father."

"What's that, Jessica?"

"Ms. Chang, this is Commissioner Leo Altobelli, Los Angeles Police Department. It is my sad duty to report to you that Officer Mach was killed in action twenty years ago. To make a long story short, he met the business end of a radar-guided missile and the motorcycle he was on was ultimately destroyed."

They can hear sobbing on the other end of the line and Altobelli goes on. "I don't know if it's any consolation, but he did not suffer much. Death happened almost instantly."

"When I was waiting for him in his apartment, he said a person's name. Norman. Is Norman still alive?"

"Yes, he is. Jessica and I just got off the phone with him. He's working in another Jurisdiction with a new test pilot. They will be coming here sometime soon so they can meet Jessica. In the meantime, I've decided that during her stay here, Jessica could wear the last name Mach. Does it meet with your approval?"

Lily sighs and replies, "If anyone deserves his surname, it's Jessica. She is his little girl after all."

Jessica then says, "Mom, the Commissioner and I are going out to Dad's grave. I'll pass on the message like you wanted me to."

"Thank you, Jessica. I'll talk to you later." At that, the extremely long distance call ends.

Jessica looks up at Altobelli, tears falling from her eyes and says, "Let's go, Commissioner. My Dad's waiting to meet me." Altobelli chuckles and gets up from his desk. Once they leave the office, they see Sandy sitting outside the office, crying openly.

Altobelli squeezes her shoulder and nods his understanding, saying, "It's all right. Come, we're going to Jesse's grave now. Miss Mach will be accompanying us. She has accepted wearing her Father's surname as long as she is here in L.A."

Sandy smiles and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way." At that, the trio head out of the office and see Rachel Adams. She in turn accepts the invitation and gets the full briefing regarding their guest. She squeals in delight and hugs Jessica, welcoming her to the Law Enforcement Family.


	3. In Middleton and Jesse's Grave

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

In Middleton and Jesse's Grave

In Middleton, Colorado, Ron Stoppable is chasing after bank robbers as his alter ego. The creeps had destroyed two more Police cruisers that were in pursuit of the suspects and he decides it's time to bring them down hard.

He toggles the phase-particle beam, selects maximum charge and blasts the car's tires. The shot goes wild, nailing the fuel tank, but luckily, no explosion happens. However, the car starts slowing down and the robbers lean out with their grenade launchers. He activates the tranquilizer machine guns and sends tranq rounds right into their necks before they can get a shot off. The leader of the robbers decides he's had enough and turns the car around, intending to run over Ron.

Ron shakes his head and blasts the car's engine, saying, "No charge for the tune-up." Norman had told him what Jesse said during the shakedown run and Ron figures it'd be cool to finally be able to say that. Sure enough, it was. Behind his visor, he grins as the car slams to a stop ten feet from him.

In Command Center, Norman is watching the monitor and feeling nostalgic, hearing Ron say that quip. Meanwhile, Kim Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller touch down in War Bird, having rounded up the rest of the goons with Hirotaka's help. Hirotaka comes in with Rolling Base and nods at the others in greeting.

It had been one week since the team had returned from Washington D.C. To the team's happiness, Norman had lost most of his moodiness and regained his spark.

Norman then says, "Okay, Ron. Come on back in. It seems I've come across some interesting news."

"Really? What kind of news, Norman?"

"Live contact only. Besides, I want to see your face when you hear the news."

"Roger that, Norman. On my way."

Norman then says, "While we wait for Ron to arrive, let's see what kind of equipment Hirotaka had seized from the criminals."

At that, the team starts examining the harvest. They find Soviet RPG-7s, M-60 machine guns, Uzis and even a .50 caliber chain gun from a Bradley Fighting Vehicle.

Norman staggers back and says, "It can't be them. I thought we stopped them cold last year. But, how is it even possible?"

Kim asks, "You mean, it's the Sho-Da-Kah? This is way beyond freaky."

Hirotaka says, "It gets worse, Kim. Take a look." In his hands is a radar-guided missile. Norman shudders at the memory. Bonnie sees this and catches on.

"It was the kind that killed Jesse, wasn't it?" Before Norman can answer, the cycle's chamber opens and Ron removes his helmet as he strides away from the cycle. He wraps Kim into his arms and gives her a long passionate kiss.

He then asks, "What's the news, Norman?"

Norman, thankful for the brief reprieve, says, "Two things. One, it looks like the Sho-Da-Kah is making a comeback, but we seized enough hardware that would put a sizable hole into Sand Hawk's armor. So we don't have to worry about them for the time being."

Kim then says, "Let's hear the other item, Norman. We could probably use some not so depressing news."

Norman chuckles and says, "Well, you may want to sit down for this bit of news." When they're all seated, Norman drops the bombshell on them. For five minutes, the team is speechless. They all then smile and start asking questions.

"When can we meet her?"

"Is she like Jesse?"

"Where has she been all this time?"

Norman can only handle so many questions until he bursts out laughing and says, "When you're feeling up to a vacation in L.A., we can go. But, the equipment stays here. After all, we're going to be on vacation!" The whole team then cheers until Kim brings up an interesting point.

"We should at least let Dr. Director know where we're going to be. That way, if there's a sitch that justifies interrupting our vacation, she'll know how to find us."

Norman looks around and says, "I see nothing wrong with that idea. What do you guys think?"

Ron steps forward and says, "When we took the deal, we accepted a responsibility that has higher priority than vacations do. I'm with Kim."

Bonnie nods and says, "Ditto."

Hirotaka bows and replies, "I agree whole-heartedly, Norman. The way of the warrior is eternal vigilance, yet living a regular life."

Ron grins and says, "Now that's Zen."

Hirotaka arches his eyebrow and replies, "Not really, just common sense and being around you guys." At that, the whole team laughs and start preparing for their trip.

Ron and Kim tell Mr. Barkin where they're going when Barkin drops a massive bombshell on them.

"Stoppables, or perhaps I should say Street and Sand Hawk, I have one thing to say. Enjoy your vacation, for you have certainly earned it. After all, you have a job that most would cringe in fear at. But, as long as I've known you two, nothing stops you from fighting the good fight. Now, go enjoy your vacation, people. Dismissed." By reflex, Kim and Ron salute the former soldier, with him returning it and laughing as they leave his office.

Before they get too far away, Ron asks, "Mr. B., just how did you know it was us?"

"I had you guys figured out long after Kim was rescued from the Middleton Salvage Yard. That and Mr. Tuttle was in here just the other week. He told me that you would be testing a highly sophisticated piece of equipment. I'm proud of you, 'Street Hawk'. If you tell anyone else, I'll deny it."

Ron grins and replies, "You got it, Mr. Barkin." He then waves bye as he rejoins Kim in the hallway.

Barkin laughs again as he says, "Oh, yeah. Those two are definitely something else."

Next stop they make is the Possibles' house to drop off their triplets, telling James and Amanda Possible that they will be going to L.A. on vacation and can't take the triplets along with them.

James gets the meaning and nods his approval, saying, "Have a good time, kids. See you in two months." Kim and Ron nod and leave the house in Ron's pick-up, having left the Expedition with Kim's parents.

Upon arrival at their own home, Kim and Ron start packing. As they pack, they can't help but brush against one another. Of course, they were doing it on purpose, trying to get a rise out of each other. Their hormones soon get the best of them and they are soon making love on their bed. Two hours later, they get dressed and finish packing.

At the Rockwaller mansion, Bonnie and Hirotaka are finishing packing everything they'll need for their vacation. Judith Rockwaller comes in and says, "Bon-Bon! Lonnie and Connie will be here soon. Don't you want to see them and their Fiances?"

Bonnie smiles as she replies, "As much as I'd like to, Mom. I can't. Our flight leaves in an hour and we can't afford to miss it."

"Really, where are you going to, Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie grins and replies, "L.A."

Judith's face falls as she recalls what had happened. She then looks up at Bonnie and says, "Please, don't wind up like me, Bonnie. Don't be bragging about anything. It'll only get you in trouble."

Bonnie looks over at Hirotaka and sees him nod, having understood her silent question. She then leans forward and says, "I know Street Hawk. The new one. I'm War Bird and Hirotaka is Ninja. You'll have to guess who the new Street Hawk is along with Sand Hawk."

Judith smiles and says, "I should have figured my determination would carry onto you. Take care of each other, kids. And don't worry. I'll keep your secret and watch over little Kim and Ron until you return. How long is your trip?"

Hirotaka replies, "If there are no interruptions, two months."

Judith nods and says, "In that case, let's hope you two are not interrupted at all." Bonnie and Hirotaka nod at Judith in agreement. They then finish packing, hug Judith and leave the mansion in Bonnie's sports car.

In L.A., the Commissioner's car arrives at the Cemetery. Soon they reach the grave of Jesse Mach. Jessica examines the marker. A carving of a motorcycle and it's rider with wings coming out of it's sides.

Jessica then says, "It's beautiful, sir."

Altobelli nods and says, "Darn worth it, too. Once the city realized what kind of a hero had fallen, they chipped in and bought this specially made marker for your Dad. I'd better go first, to break the ice."

He then steps forward and says, "Hey, Jesse. Got some news for you. You're a Father, to a daughter. While she's here in L.A., I'm letting her carry your last name. Her name's Jessica. I'm sure you'll love her." He steps back and nods for Jessica to step forward.

Jessica does so and clears her throat. Gathering what strength she can, she starts. "Hi Dad. I wish I could have met you before you left this plane of existence. My Mom said for me to tell you hi for her. She says hi. I know, I sound silly. But, right now, I'm going through a lot of emotions. Mom named me after you as much as she could. All the kids in school laughed at my name because it wasn't Chinese. Now I know why my name is as it is. Even though we never met, I'm proud to be your daughter, Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach." The last of her courage spent, she goes onto her knees and starts sobbing.

Altobelli sees this and nods for the others that she needs to be alone. Rachel nods in agreement and bends down to tell Jessica something. "Before your Father died, he helped save and stop a lot of people. In our line of work, it makes and gains us enemies, especially those that would wish us dead. Your Father knew this, yet he didn't care. The crime rate was very high and the Police were powerless to do anything about it."

"You sound like you've in that kind of mess before."

Rachel nods and replies, "That's right. You see, your Father saved my life and the life of a businessman when his house was firebombed by a deranged individual. Then again, every criminal that he had gone up against was deranged." That gets a short giggle out of Jessica.

"The point I'm making, Jessica, is that no matter what, Jesse always did the right thing, even if the bad guys had gotten hurt or killed. Of course, he didn't really like it much. It's cases like that that makes you ponder. 'Who would I rather have live? Myself, or the person trying to kill me?' Like I said, life's full of hard choices. Jesse had to make them both in the field and behind the desk."

Jessica nods and says, "Thank you, Ms. Adams." Rachel nods and leaves her be. Jessica kneels there for five minutes and manages to say, "I said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm proud to be your daughter, Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach." She then gets up and says, "I don't know about you guys, but I have a craving for a chili dog right about now."

Sandy grins and says, "That's what your Father ate during his lunch breaks. Looks like you've at least inherited his appetite." At that, the four laugh and leave the Cemetery, intent on having a good meal in Jesse's honor.


	4. Leaving Middleton and the Flight to LA

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Leaving Middleton and the Flight to L.A.

Back in Middleton, Norman and the others are securing Command Center after having notified Dr. Director of their intents. She had nodded and wished them a good and safe journey. Once the doors are secured, they head to the airport in a three vehicle convoy, seeing that the couples want some time to each other.

Upon arrival at the airport, they are shown to a private jet, provided courtesy of the Nakasumi Toy Corporation. On board, they see Mr. Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko. They both smile and bow, with the vacationing team returning the bow.

Mr. Nakasumi then whispers into Miss Kyoko's ear and she translates for him. "Nakasumi-san is pleased that he could give you a lift to Los Angeles, Mrs. Stoppable. You and Mr. Stoppable are looking quite well."

Kim smiles and says, "Thank you for the lift, Mr. Nakasumi. And this time, we'll be landing, not parachuting. Even after Ron had gotten hurt. In any case, I'd like to introduce you to our friends. Norman and Jane Tuttle, Hirotaka and Bonnie Rockwaller."

Mr. Nakasumi then clears his throat and asks, "Any relation to Lonnie and Connie Rockwaller?"

Bonnie nods and says, "Yeah, they're my sisters." Taken aback, she then asks, "You mean you actually speak English?"

"Oh yes, quite fluently. I just like whispering in Miss Kyoko's ear."

Miss Kyoko says, "He's, how do you say, a little wacky."

Norman clears his throat and says, "A little wackiness never really hurt anyone. It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Nakasumi."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tuttle. It's not every day a successful businessman meets a Government Engineer. One that's on vacation, that is."

Nervously, Norman stammers. Ron sees this and jumps in. "Just how much do you know about us anyway, Mr. Nakasumi?"

"I am in constant contact with Dr. Director. You see, I'm a deep cover operative for Global Justice. The company is real enough, but my job with GJ is to evaluate any and all teams. So far, you are passing with flying colors. She had just briefed me about you guys last week. It just so happens I enjoy making toys with the company."

In shock, their jaws drop down to the floor and they recover them in time to hear his laughter. He then says, "Worry not, Team Hawk. Miss Kyoko is a GJ operative as well."

Norman sighs and says, "So much for my dream."

Miss Kyoko softly smiles and says, "Worry not, Mr. Tuttle. In time, your dream will come true. The spirits tell it so."

Norman nods and replies, "Thanks, Miss Kyoko."

Mr. Nakasumi then asks, "Why were you so concerned about your dream, Mr. Tuttle? Was it because of Agent Du?"

Norman nods and says, "I remember one thing that Jesse told me the first time we met. He said that he doesn't trust Feds, because you never know whose side they're on. That was on the day that he had gotten hurt. Matter of fact, I even brought the video of his last performance on a Police motorcycle. And believe me, when I say performance, I mean performance."

He brings out the tape and Mr. Nakasumi nods for Miss Kyoko to put it in. When they're all comfortable, Miss Kyoko starts the tape. They are then treated to the sounds of the 'William Tell Overture' and see a Police officer wearing a red cape and a Star-Spangled Banner helmet. They can't help but laugh at the absurdness of the way Jesse was dressed. They all then hold their breaths as Jesse makes the jump over four Squad cars. It was then after Jesse touched down safely that the tape ends.

Mr. Nakasumi then says, "I see now why the Government wanted Officer Mach. But, how did young Mr. Stoppable wind up on the project?"

Bonnie grins and replies, "It was me. I recommended Ron for the project. After all, it just wouldn't be right for a teen to quit crime-fighting after suffering an injury like that. And besides, once a hero, always a hero. Kim should be very proud of him. I know I am."

At that, the plane is in silence as they think about what Bonnie had just said. Kim then slowly starts nodding, saying, "If Ron hadn't saved us the first time at Camp Wannaweep, I wouldn't have noticed his heroic streak."

Bonnie nods and adds, "I feel the same way, K." At that, she turns around and sees Ron fast asleep, along with Norman and the others. She then chuckles and says, "Looks like Ron found a good way to pass the time. I mean, he's got to be exhausted."

Kim nods and replies, "No doubt about that, Bonnie. No doubt at all." At that, the two young women take their places beside their respective spouses and fall fast asleep. As Kim nods off, she smiles softly while Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile.

Mr. Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko watch them asleep and he softly says, "They're quite a team, aren't they? The world needs more people like them."

"It does indeed, Nakasumi-san. And yes, they are quite a team." At that, the two operatives for GJ nod off after getting comfortable.

Norman wakes up two hours later and sees a blank piece of paper. He then decides to wait until Mr. Nakasumi has awakened so he could ask permission. So he merely contents himself with examining the plane's interior. He soon sees a picture of Miss Kyoko and Mr. Nakasumi standing with Ron and Kim. He then realizes that he was one of the first people that they had helped in the past.

As he looks around, he's startled when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Slowly turning his head, he sees Miss Kyoko with a smile on her face. He then says, "I never realized just how important Kim and Ron are to Mr. Nakasumi. He was one of the first people that they had helped, wasn't he?"

"Indeed he was, Tuttle-san. You have the look of someone with something on his mind. If you unload your burden, you won't be so stressed."

Norman looks over at Jane and says, "Her son's birthday is coming up soon and I want to build a special go-cart for him." Miss Kyoko smiles, goes to a desk and brings out some paper.

She then says, "Any design would work, Tuttle-san. I know of Felix's condition as Mr. Nakasumi and myself had met them during the abduction spree by the BeeBees."

"Really? Where at?"

"The belly of Thunderbird 2. We met Lonnie, Connie, Felix, Tara, Monique, Joss, Wade and Ms. Rockwaller. Along with several other world leaders."

Norman grins as he thinks about what Miss Kyoko had just said. He then sighs, sits down and starts drawing on the paper, softly speaking as he does so, hoping to not spoil the surprise for Felix.

"Let's see. Hand controls on the steering wheel, possibly some cyber-robotic components to equal his chair and possibly to assist with emergencies. A roll cage, just in case of a rollover. After all, it wouldn't do for little Norman to lose his Father due to a go-cart crash." At that, he keeps mumbling and drawing until he gets done. Nodding in satisfaction, he turns the paper around for Miss Kyoko to examine.

She smiles widely at the sight of it. Wings and jets to jump over obstacles, such as stalled carts or pile-ups on the track. A roll cage that can be removed for easy loading of the driver and secured using bolts. And, of course, lights if he wants to race at night.

Miss Kyoko smiles widely at Norman and replies, "I'm sure Felix-san would love it, Tuttle-san. Is there anything else you need?"

Norman ponders and snaps his fingers. He replies, "I need to call Commissioner Altobelli before we land. How far out are we?"

"One hour to go, Tuttle-san. The pilot has learned of massive cloud coverage in the Los Angeles area. So he has elected to slow the plane down until he gets an updated report from the Terminal." Norman nods as Miss Kyoko hands him the phone.

He dials the number and hears a familiar voice.

"Los Angeles Police Department, Commissioner's Office. Rachel Adams speaking."

"Rachel, it's Norman. Is Commissioner Altobelli around at the moment?"

"Norman! How good it is to hear your voice again! Just a moment and I'll patch you into his line."

The exchange takes less than a minute when he hears Altobelli's voice. "Norman, how soon are you going to be out here? Jessica's been bouncing off of the walls since we came back from our outing to Jesse's grave and his favorite fast-food spot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's seriously psyched over meeting you and the team."

Norman chuckles and replies, "My team's the same way, sir. Matter of fact, I'm kinda psyched as well. As to your question, we should be there in an hour. It's a jet belonging to the Nakasumi Toy Corporation."

"Wow, I didn't know your team ranks such privileges. How do I sign up?"

Norman chuckles and replies, "Actually, it's more like a favor. You'll understand when you meet my team, Leo."

"Looking forward to it, Norman. I'll have a van waiting for you upon arrival and I will personally be there to greet you and your team. Jessica, Rachel and Sandy will be there as well. I think Sandy intends to give you a massive hug."

Norman snickers and says, "Somehow, I don't think my wife would appreciate it." At that, Altobelli starts laughing. The two men then swap a tip or two. They then end the conversation on a light note.

Altobelli says, "At least you won't have to worry about your team being called into action any time soon."

Norman replies, "Let's hope it stays that way, Leo. Let's really hope for that much. My team has been through so much insanity, it's nuts."

Altobelli laughs again and answers, "I'll bet it has, Norman. See you at the Airport."

45 minutes later, the jet has touched down on the tarmac. Ron, Kim, Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jane all wake up from the sound of the tires striking the tarmac. Jane looks around and sees Norman chatting with Mr. Nakasumi. She then smiles warmly as he shows Mr. Nakasumi his drawing for a go-cart for Felix. Mr. Nakasumi then bows, with Norman returning the bow.

Ron pats his pocket and says, "Rise and shine, Rufus." Rufus pops his head out of the pocket and rubs his eyes, indicating that he had slept comfortably inside Ron's pocket, like he usually does.

Bonnie asks, "How can he stand being in your pocket all the time, Ron? I thought there were cages for naked mole rats."

"Nah, I'm not a cage guy, Bonnie. Besides, he likes it in there. Don't you Rufus?" Rufus nods his head and bounds over from Ron's shoulder to Kim's, giving her a nuzzle on her cheek.

Kim giggles and says, "Glad to see you too, Rufus." At that, Bonnie starts giggling and then laughing when Rufus leaps from Kim's shoulder onto Bonnie's.

She strokes him on his head and says, "Thanks for making life memorable, Rufus." Rufus then bounds from Bonnie's shoulder onto Hirotaka's, giving him a deep bow.

Hirotaka returns the bow and says, "I'm glad to know you, Rufus-san." Seeing Jane and Norman are nearby, Rufus then hops from Hirotaka's shoulder over onto Norman's then Jane's shoulders.

At the same time, they say, "Rufus, you are a party animal." Rufus then bows to Mr. Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko.

Resuming his act, Mr. Nakasumi whispers into Miss Kyoko's ear. Miss Kyoko then says, "It was our honor to fly you and your human friends here, Rufus-san. Please, take good care of them." Rufus bows and winks, causing Miss Kyoko to giggle. He then scampers back into Ron's pocket.

At that, Team Hawk had arrived at Los Angeles on vacation. Or so it would be for the time being.


	5. Greetings and Vacation Begins

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Greetings and Vacation Begins

Inside the Terminal, Altobelli and Jessica are sitting patiently while Sandy and Rachel are pacing and wringing their hands together. They had seen the Nakasumi plane land while inside the Terminal and elected to wait until Norman and his team had walked off the plane. Suddenly, the Terminal is buzzing with activity, with flashbulbs going off all over the place.

Concerned, Altobelli asks, "What's going on?"

The passers-by go by him quickly, but one manages to stick around for a time to say, "The teen heroine, Kim Possible. She's here in L.A., man. If you want her autograph, now is a good time to get it. She's been a recluse for about two years now, especially since she married her bumbling sidekick. I just don't see what she sees in him."

Strongly suspicious, he asks, "Did she just come off the Nakasumi plane?"

"Yeah, she did man. Isn't that far out?"

Putting two and two together, Altobelli grins and says, "To you, her husband may be a bumbler, but to her, he's a hero." The guy holds up his hands in contempt for Altobelli, strongly tempting him to draw his gun. He then runs off, intent on seducing Kim with his charm.

Sandy catches his mood and says, "Remember your ulcer, Commissioner. You've got to find a way to relieve this stress that jerk put you under." Altobelli nods when they hear the jerk scream in pain and a lady yelling.

"How dare you tell me to leave Ron for you, you stinking loser! If I wasn't in a good mood from coming here on vacation, I'd deck, kick and slap you silly! Or maybe I can let Bonnie do it! She likes to hurt people, you loser! Get this through your heads, guys. Kim Possible is married to a wonderful, kind man and has three children with him. They may be adding onto their family. So therefore, back off and let us enjoy our vacation."

Altobelli can barely contain his laughter as the guy pleads with her. "Please, Miss Possible. You can't possibly believe that this clumsy-ass buffoon is your dream guy. You shouldn't settle for a burger when you can have a steak."

He then sees a blond-haired young man swing a cane against the guy's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "You ever talk that way again about me or Kim, you're going to wish that you never came here to hit on her. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, I got it, runt." They then hear another scream of pain as a young brunette woman kicks the guy in the groin, a sinister smile on her face.

"Looks to me like you're the runt, loser. Ron is more of a man than you'll ever be." She then turns to an Asian man and says, "Care to add something, Hirotaka?"

Hirotaka bows and says, "It would be my honor to do so, Bonnie-kun." Before things can get even further out of hand, Police Officers arrive at the Terminal and find out what's going on. Of course, the jerk tries to lie his way out of it.

"They attacked me for no good reason at all. I want to file charges on them all."

Altobelli then comes up and says, "I'm Commissioner Altobelli, Los Angeles Police Department. If there's going to be charges against anyone, it's going to be you. One of them being inciting a riot situation. Officers, this group is the party myself and my friends have been waiting for. So, if you would please, clear this crowd away from here so our guests can exit in an orderly fashion."

An Officer nods and reply, "You got it, Commissioner." At that, they cuff the guy and take him out to a waiting Police Cruiser while the other Officers clear the crowd away. Once the crowd is cleared, Altobelli sees a face he hadn't seen in two years.

He steps forward and says, "Welcome back to L.A., Mr. Tuttle."

Norman nods and says, "Thank you, Commissioner Altobelli. It's nice to see you again. As you know, we're here on vacation. So on that note, allow me to introduce my friends. Ron Stoppable and his wife, Kim. Bonnie Rockwaller and her husband, Hirotaka. And this is my wife, Jane."

Altobelli nods when the others nod at him. He is then startled to see a naked mole rat pop it's head out of Ron's pants pocket. Ron catches this and says, "Don't worry. This is my naked mole rat, Rufus."

Altobelli nods and says, "Hello to you as well, Rufus." He then clasps his hands together and says, "Let's get started on your vacation, shall we. First order of business, getting somewhere a little less crowded. I propose the van. Those in favor? Okay, all are agreed. Looks like you have some luggage with you guys."

Ron turns around and sees Mr. Nakasumi tipping the Porters handsomely for their hard work. Keeping up his limp, Ron goes over to the baggage cart and says, "We'll see you in two months, Mr. Nakasumi."

Mr. Nakasumi whispers into Miss Kyoko's ear and she replies, "Let us hope your vacation is not interrupted, Stoppable-san. Kim, take good care of him."

Kim smiles and replies, "You bet I will. So not the drama, Miss Kyoko." Miss Kyoko giggles as Kim and the others follow their greeting party outside.

Once outside, Altobelli has an Officer open the back doors on the van so the luggage could be loaded. As the Porters load the luggage, Altobelli smiles at Norman and Jane together, nodding in approval at how well Norman had adapted with his life of late. When they're done, the Porters walk away, the tip having been more than sufficient.

Altobelli then opens the passenger doors and says, "Okay, everyone in." They look at him in shock and he replies, "It's not every day a Police Commissioner greets a group of crime-fighters on holiday. So I'm just going with what I know. Curt and to the point. Mr. Tuttle knows what I mean."

Norman nods in agreement, remembering what had happened after he had reported the incident to his superiors.

_Himself and a Federal Attorney went into a Conference Room in the Police building and waited for Commander Altobelli along with a member of the Public Relations Office to arrive. Altobelli and a woman came in five minutes after they went in and they got down to business. _

"_Didn't you think it would have been appropriate to inform city-gov of your intentions, Mr. Tuttle? You gotta play shadow games and eventually get one of our own killed? If I had the authority, I'd throw you into Alcatraz if it was still open." _

_The Attorney then replied, "The reason city-gov was not notified was because we knew that the members would not understand the reasoning behind the Government's selection of your city as the testing ground for the prototype." _

_The woman said, "I'm Rachel Adams and I want to understand something. What exactly did you mean by prototype? That it was a fully functional unit with potential for mass production. To what end?" _

_Norman took that opening and replied, "Ultimately, if it had remained intact, a decision would have been reached if we could offer it to local Law Enforcement. Los Angeles has the things we were looking for. High urban crime rate, various types of terrain and a lot of potential. Commander Altobelli, I'm sure you recall that Jesse, as Street Hawk, assisted in extracting two Officers from their burning cruiser." _

"_Indeed, he did. But his effort was wasted. The Officers died in the Hospital a week after they were hurt. Still, at least he tried. But there's no way he could have operated a motorcycle like that. No way at all." Norman had been about to tell him about Jesse's prosthesis and decided not to. _

_Rachel asked, "Mr. Tuttle, if you were given another chance by the Government, where would you_ _operate out of? After this incident, I'm sure you wouldn't be wanted here anymore. After all, Jesse's dead and the cycle's destroyed. Once the news get hold of this, it'd be a PR nightmare. We'd have to answer questions for twenty weeks before the city would let us got on with our lives and our work. For that matter, I think that since it was the prototype, you wouldn't want to try again." _

_Norman looked up, grinned, nodded and said, "Darn straight I'm going to try again. Jesse had just about given up after he was hurt. But I gave him encouragement and a second chance to be what he was meant to be. A hero of the people. A secret hero, but a hero nonetheless. I don't think he'd want me to give up, especially not after this." _

_Altobelli, Rachel and the Attorney were stunned in silence. The Attorney then cleared his throat and said, "That said, Mr. Tuttle, I suggest you spend some time in Command Center rebuilding the prototype. Upon completion of the second prototype, you are to notify us and we'll reassign you to an area with a slightly lower crime rate. Does this meet with your approval, Commander Altobelli? Ms. Adams?" _

_Both nodded their agreement and both Norman and the Attorney got up from the table and made for the door. Altobelli then said, "Mr. Tuttle, I may not have cared much for your motives or how you went about it, but you've got guts. I see now why Jesse took up the helm on the cycle. If the decision is reached, please, let me know." Norman nodded and he and the Attorney then left the briefing room._

Altobelli smiles at Norman's face and asks, "So, what was the decision, Norman? Can we look forward to a Street Hawk in our garage any time soon?"

Norman shakes his head no and replies, "Can't really say I blame them. Even after the way Agent Du behaved and all." Norman then briefs Altobelli of what had happened during their time in D.C.

Altobelli scowls and says, "Well, if you gotta wait for another two years, then you gotta wait for two more years. Who knows? Your dream may come true yet."

Norman nods and says, "If it does, I can die happy and complete."

Altobelli nods in agreement and tells the driver, "Let's go." The driver nods and pulls away from the curb. He then says, "Jane, Kim, Ron, Hirotaka and Bonnie, I'd like you to meet Sandy McCoy, Rachel Adams and Jesse's daughter, Jessica Mach. It's actually Chang, but I'm letting her wear Jesse's last name while she's here in L.A. I think I know the perfect place to start our tour at. Bob, let's go to the 'warehouse'.

Norman's eyes light up upon mention of the old Command Center and he asks Altobelli, "You mean you found it?"

"You bet I did. After all, I did have Officers trying to find Street Hawk's base of operations long before Jesse died. A pair of Officers found Command Center the day after you called about the people that had killed Jesse. Who would have thought that an old warehouse would serve your purpose well, Mr. Tuttle? I'm amazed it took them this long to find it. In five more years, if they hadn't found it, it would have been demolished."

Ron asks, "What are you going to do with it now, Commissioner?"

"It's going to be a historical landmark. The home base of the first clandestine crime-fighting force this city had ever seen. Well, other than Zorro's home base. We haven't found that one yet." He then lets out a good-sized belly laugh, prompting the others to join him.

Shortly, they reach the old Command Center and Altobelli nods for Norman to go ahead. Nervously, Norman shrugs and opens the door. To his surprise, everything inside is as it should be. The monitors are all intact, the chamber is still standing and the grid of the city is in pristine order.

Norman weakly asks, "How did you keep it intact? The neighborhood is not exactly friendly. I saw the graffiti all over the walls and three busted windows."

Altobelli grins and replies, "You have Sandy to thank for that. You see, she figured that, sooner or later, one of the nuts that hated Street Hawk would find this place and probably loot it. So she had to give it the appearance that it had been looted already."

Bonnie nods and says, "That makes good sense. After all, what's the use of lotting a place if it looks like it had been looted anyway?"

Altobelli adds, "I've also had Officers guarding this place every day without fail. That black Oldsmobile Alero two door? One of ours." He then sweeps his arm outside and says, "Enough shop talk. Now's the time for your vacation to start. Any ideas on what you'd like to do?"

Kim smiles sultrily at Ron as she replies, "I'd like to go diving with Ron. Bonnie, Hirotaka, would you care to join us?"

Bonnie nervously replies, "I don't really know, K. I've never gone diving before. What about you, Hirotaka? Have you ever gone diving before?"

Hirotaka shakes his head no and replies, "I'd like to though. It sounds like it would be a good skill to have should it be necessary."

Altobelli says, "There's a dive shop on the beach five miles from here. Once you get ready, let Bob know and he'll take you there. Of course, he's going to be wearing plainclothes from here on out. Besides, he needs to get out more."

Jane turns to Norman and says, "Let's just go to the hotel to sleep, Norman. Besides, I don't think Kim went diving during her pregnancy."

Kim nods and adds, "The only underwater activity Ron and I did was snorkeling. It should be right up your alley, though." Jane looks at Norman, a silent plea in her eyes.

Norman shrugs and replies, "I guess sleeping can wait. I'd like to try snorkeling as well." At that, the group leaves the old Command Center and get back into the van to head to the hotel.

As they ride, Kim thinks about some romantic techniques she'd like to try with Ron while they dive. Ron thinks about Kim's sultry smile and figures that she has something up her sleeve.

Bonnie shakes somewhat, but remembers when she and Kim were stuck together. Kim did everything possible to keep her safe. There's no way she would let her down at this point in time. Especially since they became good friends. Hirotaka holds Bonnie close and smells her hair.

Sandy and Rachel take turns telling Jessica all about Jesse as much as they could. Soon, they reach the hotel where the team would be staying on their vacation. Kim's fame had not faded, even though she hadn't been active in world events of late. So they got the rooms at a good rate, even though Ron offered to pay the whole way when it came to rooms.

Of course, his fame was of a different nature. The creator of the hottest item sold by Bueno Nacho. The 'Naco'. To date, he had received 7 royalty checks, counting the first one, which had been blown away upon receipt. While the others are sitting in good sized accounts, ready to be a sizable nest egg for himself and Kim in their later years.

He ponders something, looks at Kim with a question in his eyes and she responds with a nod, thinking it'd be a good idea. He then says, "Norman, Bonnie, I have been thinking about college and our children's college funds. I'd like to go to college someday, yet I don't want to give up this lifestyle."

Even though his comment was heard by everyone in the lobby, no one had any idea as to what Ron was talking about.

Shocked, Bonnie asks, "Are you serious, Ron?"

Ron nods and replies, pointing at his face, "Note serious face."

Bonnie and Norman turn to each other and Norman says, "He's serious."

Bonnie nods and says, "I've known Ron for a number of years. I can tell when he's joking or being serious. Even when he's nervous about something, he finds a way to be serious or light-hearted."

Thinking Ron's being goofy again, Norman says, "Okay, you're all going to college and so will our kids."

Kim giggles and says, "You bet we and they will, Norman." The teens then leave an exasperated Norman and Jane in the lobby, heading for their rooms.

Norman says, "Please tell me that Ron was joking when he said that, honey." Jane can only shrug as the couple proceed to head to their room.


	6. Swimming and In China

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Swimming and In China

After the group had gotten changed, they went to the beach, with Jessica joining them. As Jessica pelts Norman with questions, he can only grin as he thinks about just how much Jessica was like Jesse. As soon as they reached the shop, they found the equipment they required, but no trainer.

It was then that Kim made a command decision. She would dive with Bonnie while Ron went with Hirotaka. Rufus, in turn, stays with Jessica, eager to let his human friends enjoy themselves. Kim and Ron secure body harnesses to their partners and tell them to relax, that they're in good hands.

Behind her mask, Bonnie is still nervous until she feels Hirotaka's hand squeeze hers. She squeezes back in reply and they wade into the water. Before they submerge, Ron has one more warning.

"Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not try to laugh underwater. Trust me on this." Getting as much laughter as they can out of their systems, the group puts their regulators into their mouths and start their dive. Shortly, both Bonnie and Hirotaka have gotten the basics down. Keeping regular breaths, they take each other's hands and rub fingers with each other.

Bonnie looks over at Kim, glee in her eyes. Kim winks her understanding and the two ladies separate from their spouses. Ron and Hirotaka swim over the reef, examining the fish as they kick along the reef.

Meanwhile, Kim and Bonnie had unhooked their harness and Kim writes on her dive slate.

"**Bonnie, you sure you're ready?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be. How'd you get to be so good, K?" **

"**Going on missions gives you opportunity to learn new skills." **

"**Any underwater antics come to mind when you're underwater with Ron?" **

"**I'm not gonna answer that, Bonnie. Well, maybe a little."**

She then writes down her ideas on the slate. Bonnie examines it and nods in approval, deviousness and hunger in her eyes.

Meanwhile, at the top of the water, Norman is getting the hang of snorkeling when he feels a hand on his calf. He looks behind him and sees Jane, her snorkel tube out of her mouth.

She points to her lips and he understands. Softly, he removes his mouthpiece, swims closer to Jane and gives her an underwater Frencher. When they both surface, they're both breathless.

As they get air into their lungs, Norman says, "Some moderation would be a good idea. What do you think, honey?"

Jane nods and replies, "I agree, Norman. I'll tell you one thing. That's the kind of kiss that'll definitely take a girl's breath away." At that, Norman laughs and embraces Jane. They then drain their snorkels and resume their swim.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hirotaka are still examining the fish when both men find hands on their torsos. They turn around and see Kim and Bonnie, harness free and topless.

Without hesitation, Ron checks to ensure Hirotaka would be all right before he undoes the harness. Hirotaka does a bow, signaling his readiness. Ron then undoes the harness, gives Bonnie a wave and swims off with Kim.

Bonnie has Hirotaka take down his trunks and removes her regulator. She had gotten a basic and special lesson from Kim about purging water from the regulator and decides to put it to use. Without further ado, she starts what she has in mind.

As Kim and Ron swim along, they see a nice level shelf and swim to it. Once in position, Ron glides his hand along Kim's body, caressing every curve. When he gets to her torso, she takes his hand and puts it on her breast.

As he squeezes it, she lets out a shuddering breath and looks at him, hunger in her eyes. The couple then check their air supplies and get down to business.

On the beach, Jessica and Rufus see four columns of bubbles coming up. Jessica says, "They're either being weird, or they had gotten to their spouses and decided to have a good time. What do you think, Rufus?"

Rufus makes a show of weighing his hands and squeaks, "Spouses." Jessica nods in agreement and silently wishes she could meet someone like that for herself.

She then starts regretting not having learned how to dive or even swim when she was younger. Other than that, she finds that she enjoys the beach.

Norman and Jane elect to make their way back to shore when he sees a dolphin approaching. Gently, he holds his hand out and caresses the creature. Jane sees this and does the same.

They both then find themselves having a ride from a dolphin. Once they reach shore, they laugh and swim the rest of the way after stroking the dolphin one last time. They then turn around in time to see the dolphin swim backwards on it's tail before it plunges back underwater.

Meanwhile, both Kim and Bonnie are bottomless, getting pumped silly. Kim turns her eyes to Ron as he pumps her and then closes them as his essence rushes into her body. Luckily enough, she doesn't scream when she's underwater. However, the look in her eyes tells Ron to wait for the night to come.

Bonnie is pretty much the same way, only she does scream underwater. She recovers her wits enough to put her regulator back into her mouth, purges it and takes a breath. She gazes warmly at Hirotaka and closes her eyes when his essence rushes into her as well. Both couples then separate from each other and get their suits back on.

When they're suited back up, they check their air supplies and elect to surface after meeting up with the other couple. Soon, both parties see each other and they slowly ascend. With Ron holding Kim close, his hand between her breasts.

Hirotaka does the same, only with his hand on Bonnie's butt. Both couples spent and exhausted, they make their way to the beach where Bonnie makes her feelings known.

"That was so much fun, Kim! We should do it again before we leave here. How about next week?"

Kim smiles and replies, "Sure. We just gotta find a proper dive training facility so we can get you trained properly. Everything you learned today was just the basics, and then some."

Bonnie blushes at the thought of the underwater seduction lessons that had been thought up by Kim.

"But even my skills as a diver are limited. The only reason I was allowed to teach you was because of my former status as a teen heroine. That and you're my friends. Ron's been diving with me and he knows his stuff as well. But he's even more limited because he's been in my shadow for so long."

Kim sighs wistfully and says, "Ever since we started saving the world, the villains all considered Ron to be a bumbling buffoon just because he was awkward. When it came to the Spirit Dance, I closed the closet door on Ron, without even knowing it. Yet, he stayed by my side, ever faithful."

Tears falling from her eyes, she screams, "I don't deserve him as my husband!" She then runs off crying before Ron could tell her to hold up a minute.

Bonnie holds up her hand and says, "I'll talk to her, Ron. This is the only kind of thing we girls can safely talk about." Ron nods his understanding and Bonnie adds, "Why don't you and Hirotaka see about getting us something to eat. All that diving and loving sure built up an appetite." She then walks off, both guys' jaws hanging downward.

Within minutes, she finds Kim, sobbing softly and asking herself, "Why does he love me so much? How can I find myself loving him, even after all that he'd been through? Just how can he do it?"

"It's because you're you. You give him strength when he needs it the most. And most of all, he's got a big heart. Matter of fact, there's something I wanna tell you, K." Bonnie sits down and says, "Ever since you've known each other, Ron's never failed you. Well, except for the Ninja school deal."

Kim shakes her head no and says, "He had to keep it a secret, Bonnie. If it's something regarding honor, that kind of secret is safe with him."

Bonnie nods her understanding and says, "In any case, a long time ago, I knew a boy like Ron. Sweet, funny, incredibly rich. But, at the same time, he never found himself happy. I asked him about it and he had replied, 'As long as I have money, people are willing to be my friends. I don't want that. I want my friends to like me for who I am, not my money.' One day, he found out how true his feelings were. The so-called friends had pushed him in front of a car that was driving at high speed. He never survived that. The 'friends' had gotten probation because of their juvenile status and stayed out of trouble since. When my family moved to Middleton, that was when I saw you two. You were both in front of Middleton Elementary. You two looked so happy just standing and playing with each other. I had gotten jealous and vowed never to be nice to you. All because of what had happened to him."

Kim gasps and says, "That's horrible, Bonnie. No wonder you were so nasty to us."

Bonnie nods and adds, "When Ron had gotten his first royalties check, I figured that it would at least put us on a level field of sorts. But then I saw the same thing happening, all over again. I secretly hoped for something to happen, something that would allow Ron to see what true friendship was. Luckily, it did and he survived the aftermath. He may have been poor again, but at least he was back to himself."

Kim sighs and says, "I've been such an idiot, Bonnie. I love Ron, with all my heart. And we do have three beautiful children together." She puts her hands on her belly and softly adds, "If we play our cards right, we may be having a fourth one."

She looks up at Bonnie, with tears in her eyes, and says, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty hungry."

Bonnie giggles at that and replies, "Knowing the guys, they've probably gone through half the order already."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that, Bon-Bon." Bonnie jumps from hearing Ron's voice right behind her.

She then turns back and snarls, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Ron? Do I have to get you a bell for your neck come your birthday?" Ron's sheepish grin pops up and Bonnie grins back, with it becoming a full-out barracuda smile.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she starts laughing, saying, "Ron, you're more of a ninja than anyone could ever count on!" Hirotaka nods in agreement, knowing exactly what Bonnie was talking about.

At that, the two couples sit together and have a small picnic of sorts. Kim puts Ron's head in her lap and kisses his forehead, saying, "I'm so sorry, Ron. I don't know where I got those ideas from."

Ron shrugs and replies, "No big, KP. Just don't put yourself down like that again, okay, sweetie?"

Kim nods and replies, "Okay, darling." The young couple then giggles at the affectionate terms.

Bonnie and Hirotaka watch the exchange, with Bonnie's head in Hirotaka's lap and Bonnie softly says, "They really do belong together." Hirotaka nods in agreement as the picnic goes on.

In China, the Anniversary/memorial of the massacre in Tian'anmen Square is being planned. One of the planners is wondering about her daughter and how she's coping with the news of her Father's death. Lily's thoughts come to a grinding halt when a Government truck comes barging into the building, with Police and Soldiers right behind it.

"Nobody move! Hands up, now! By order of the People of China, you are all under arrest!"

Lily gets up and snarls, "If anyone should be arrested, it's the people that caused the mass-murder in the first place! Those students were being peaceful, not violent!" She gets a butt-stroke from an AK-47 to her head.

The Soldier that hit her says, "Just for that, you'll die in three days, traitor." He then brings her face up and gives her a malicious grin before saying, "If you have family, now would be a good time to make your peace with them. And I happen to have an idea for the best medium. The worldwide press. Put some make-up on, for you're going on camera in three hours."

He picks her up roughly and shoves her to the back of the troop transport. He then asks, "What's your name?"

Lily smiles and replies, "Lily Mach, asshole." The Soldier slugs her with the AK again and throws her into the back of the truck, muttering under his breath. When he's out of earshot, Lily starts sobbing. She then wonders if Jessica can go on without her. Suddenly, without warning, she sees a shape take form.

Shortly, she hears a familiar voice. "Don't worry, Lily. You'll be free soon. I love our daughter. I just wish I could have met her."

Lily smiles through the pain and says, "Looks like I'll be joining you soon, Jesse." Jesse shakes his head no and starts saying something, but he fades away. Without further warning, Lily starts sobbing again. As the truck leaves, she can't help but feel alone and helpless.


	7. Breaking News and Phase 3 Alert

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Breaking News and Phase 3 Alert

That night, back in L.A., Kim and Ron are getting ready for bed. Rufus had elected to sleep in Jessica's room for the night, allowing the couple a night to themselves. Kim grins as she puts on her sexiest lingerie, thinking, 'If this doesn't get Ron going, I don't know what will.'

Reluctantly, she had admitted that the session underwater with Ron was a lot of fun. But she finds that she likes bed sex even better.

Ron had pulled off his boxers and was waiting for Kim to come out when he hears the bathroom door open. To his delight and amazement, his stunningly beautiful red-headed wife was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing only a lace teddy with no panties. Ron arches an eyebrow as he examines Kim from head to toe, blushing as he sees her crotch.

Kim returns the blush, knowing that she has indeed hooked Ron rather well. She softly gasps as Ron comes out of the bed and walks toward her, totally nude. She takes him into her arms and the couple then exchange a passionate kiss.

Softly, Ron asks, "How do you want it, KP? Bed or on the dresser?"

Kim smiles and replies, "The bed, silly. Though, we could try the dresser later on tonight if you like." Ron nods at this and gently picks Kim up into his arms. He lays a passionate Frencher on her just before he turns his attention to taking the teddy off. He lowers one strap from her shoulder and starts on the other when Kim pushes down one side of the teddy.

When it's down, she smiles and says, "Go ahead, baby. You know you want to." Ron grins and sits down on the bed, bringing Kim closer to him. He then puts his mouth around her revealed breast and starts sucking softly on it. As Kim runs her fingers through his hair, Ron whirls his tongue around her nipple, causing it to go rigid. Kim giggles as Ron then brings a hand down and start massaging her crotch.

"You're a dirty guy, aren't you Ron? I like that in you." He then surprises her by getting up, with her in his arms, and walking over to the dresser. When they get there, he leans her backward and enters her.

Kim smiles as he starts to pump her. "I guess it's later, isn't it?" She then giggles as Ron snickers, pumping away.

Kim closes her eyes in ecstasy, thanking the stars for this glorious night. She then thinks, 'Nothing can ruin this night. If it does get ruined, I'll be very angry at the responsible parties.'

Kim opens her eyes to see Ron smiling at her, a smirk in his eyes. She thengently caresses his face, like she was actually feeling his face for the first time.

Ron then sends his first load into her, kissing her bouncing breasts and her lips when the pace is more sedate.

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeps. Peeved that the night may have been ruined, Kim shuts off the camera on the device before she says her usual phrase.

"What's the sitch?"

Wade's voice replies, "Kim, you might wanna turn on the news. I already informed the others about the same thing. I'm sorry to disturb you both, but it seemed important."

Kim, knowing his voice, knew instantly that he was sorry and also very worried. Ron slips out of her after giving her one more pump and goes over to the television. When he finds a news channel, he and Kim have a seat.

On the screen is an attractive woman in her fifties with tears rolling down her eyes. "For those of you that don't know me, my name is Lily Mach. I was in the process of planning a crime. The crime of planning a memorial for the criminals of Tian'anmen Square. The Government, in it's wisdom, had shut down the mentioned activity by killing as many criminals as it could. But some had survived to perpetrate more crimes and acts of treason. I was one of those. I had only seen myself as a bystander and... no more! I will not read this bullshit! The real criminals are the Soldiers that fired on the students! No, no, no, no!" A shot rings out as the camera goes dark.

Right then, they hear Jessica scream, "Mom! No!" They can hear her sobbing loudly and the others rushing to her door. Kim and Ron then throw some clothes on and head for her door.

They see the others knocking on her door, pleading for her to open it. Suddenly, they see the door open, with Rufus on the handle, a sad/angry look on his face. The team rushes into the room and see Jessica, her eyes dripping with tears, on the bed, rocking back and forth as the television goes on.

"This was live footage from China, where a woman, identifying herself as Lily Mach, had started out speaking an obviously prepared confession of criminal actions. She then changed her mind and spoke out against the Government. As she was getting started on her televised rebellion, she was shot once after saying 'no' several times. We lost picture after that. Wait a minute, we've got a live feed again."

"Greetings world. I am Hu Chong Wang, Captain of the People's Police forces here in Beijing. Ms. Mach is still alive, as her execution is not for two more days. Any attempt to extract this criminal from her sentence will be dealt with, severely." Wang then gives the camera a psychotic smile and has the camera-person cut the footage.

Kim boils in anger at the sight of the man that hurt Jessica's Mother and ultimately ruined her most romantic night yet. Her Kimmunicator beeps again.

Kim says, "Go Wade."

"I've got Dr. Director, Kim. I think you may get a chance for some revenge on the guy. Both for Jessica and yourself. I know the tone you used earlier. I don't want to go into any details. Anyway, here's Dr. Director."

Dr. Director's face holds anger as she says, "Team Hawk, it's my sad and solemn duty to report to you that your vacation has been postponed until this crisis is over. In accordance with the Laws of humanity and Justice, I'm placing you on Phase 3 Alert. I've got some men transporting your equipment to the air field as we speak. They are highly loyal and they appreciate all that you have done. In fact, I'd think that they want to kick some butt as well."

Kim is speechless, prompting Ron to say, "It's appreciated Dr. Director, but Jessica and her Mom are now considered to be family. We take care of our own. However, I think some fire support on the way in and out would be quite helpful."

Dr. Director smiles and says, "Count me in as well. Lily and I were roommates in College. I even had the pleasure of meeting Jesse before they broke up."

Before anyone else can say anything, Jessica softly asks, "When do we go pound some dog-eatin' scumbags?" She looks around and says, "It's like Ron said. We're family and we take care of our own. Besides, I wanna shoot Wang for shooting my Mother. And I also know Chinese. Something tells me you'll need all the help you can get in getting around."

Bonnie nods and puts her fist forward, with the others joining in. She then says, "We'll do it again when we see you, Dr. Director. All in, all out."

In unison, the team and Jessica nod and get ready. Norman calls the Police building and makes arrangements for the team to be transported to L.A.X. while Kim has Wade contact Mr. Nakasumi to arrange for an early flight back.

Mr. Nakasumi had seen the news as well and awakened Miss Kyoko in her room, telling her to get ready for transport in case Kim had Wade call. Miss Kyoko saw the news and said the only thing best suited for Wang.

"Damn stupid idiot!"


	8. Return to Middleton and Norman's Surpris

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Return to Middleton and Norman's Surprise

The whole flight back to Middleton, the team is silent. This is the first time they had attempted a rescue mission from a country with possibly the world's largest air force.

As they fly, Ron and the others write down assault ideas and exchange notes, seeing which ones they like and which they can actually do. Problem is, all the ideas are so tempting, it'd take them a week to do. For all the notes are within their capabilities.

Norman is sitting, quiet in thought when he has a realization. He then mutters, "I'll have to bring it out of retirement. I swore that I'd never use it again, but this situation is very dire indeed. I just hope Ron doesn't mind what I have in mind."

Jessica had even gotten in on the planning, throwing her two cents worth, saying everything on her mind. "I'd like to cut him up with a chainsaw, blow off his joints with a 12 gauge shotgun, put his ankles into a tandem axle on a big rig, stuff some C-4 up his ass and then detonate it. And just maybe, if he's really lucky, pull him apart with five pick-up trucks."

Bonnie asks, "What would you do with the tandem axles, Jessica?"

A sinister smile on her face, Jessica replies, "See how Captain Wang likes life with crushed ankles."

Hirotaka asks, "What about the five pick-up trucks?"

An evil chuckle escapes her as she replies, "We tie a rope around each of his limbs and finally his neck. We secure him to the ground and we pull the moron apart. Piece by piece."

Kim grins savagely and replies, "I can't begin to tell you how much I want to do that as well. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

The others nod in agreement and Ron notices Norman talking to himself. He goes over and asks, "You okay, Norman?"

Norman looks up, smiles and replies, "Just fine, Ron. I'm just thinking about something for the bike. That's all, no big." Ron just leaves it at that and rejoins the group, knowing that Norman has something very juicy in mind and will tell all when the time is right.

An hour later, they had put together a crude plan of action. Ron takes the helm and starts explaining the plan. "Once we get back to Middleton, we suit up and head for China. Given that War Bird has jet thrusters on it, we'll arrange for a series of mid-air flight refuels for it. One for each direction, seeing as Norman has found a marvelous way of conserving fuel in the helicopter. Jessica, you're with Kim in Sand Hawk. I'll go into the prison and find your Mom. If she's mobile on her own, she'll ride with the two of you on the buggy. I'll fly in and out with Bonnie in War Bird. Easier said than done, right? You'd be correct. So I'll let Dr. Director take it from here. Go ahead, Doc."

Dr. Director's voice comes through clearly via the Kimmunicator. "Upon nearing the Chinese territorial waters, you are to drop down to 20 feet above the water in order to evade the radar. Using stealth on your vehicles would be a good idea, but I'm not sure if you have that capability or not. Norman?"

"Well, I have dabbled with stealth on both of the air vehicles, and the turbofans on Sky Base can be muffled as well. War Bird does have whisper mode on it, but the baffles can only hold out for so long before they'd have to be replaced. But, in regards to the stealth, it's still in the prototype stage at this point. I was hoping to test it out under the right conditions. But now it looks like it's going to prove it's trustworthiness, one way or the other."

Dr. Director nods and continues, "To cover your infiltration and exfiltration, I called an old friend of mine in the Air Force. He's got a spare pilot that happened to have seen the news and wanted to join in this endevour. The pilot will be flying a GJ jet, announcing that he is part of a GJ rescue party with orders to remove Ms. Mach from her captors. More than likely, they'll send out Migs to discourage them. That flight is to be your decoy. If you see hostile action on the part of the Chinese, do nothing. If you call attention to yourselves, the mission is over as you would probably be dead."

Kim nods in understanding as Dr. Director clears her throat after drinking some water. "I've checked with a GJ operative in China. His name is Hu Wong. At last check, Lily is in the western part of the prison, lower level. This will make it easy for you to get to her, Ron. You are to get her onto the back of the cycle and drive out to Sand Hawk. Kim, you and Jessica will then haul ass back to Sky Base while Ron evacs over to War Bird. More than likely, gunshots will be fired, as the Chinese do not like the idea of people being extracted from their care."

Ron snorts derisively at that and Dr. Director chuckles at that as well. She then says, "It's possible you'll meet up with a Hind or two. If you have heavy weapons on board, use them, as the crewmen on the Hind tend to fight for keeps. We might as well oblige them. We're picking you up on radar now, so I'll hop off here until you guys get ready." At that, the screen goes black as the plane prepares to land.

Twenty minutes later, the Nakasumi plane had landed and all parties had gotten off the plane and ran into the hangar. They grab their suits and proceed to go into a secluded area so they can change.

Norman comes up to Jessica and says, "If you're intent on doing this, then I'd better arm and armor you, Jessica. Besides, I gotta get something out of Sky Base anyway." Jessica nods and follows Norman into the massive plane's belly. She sees Sand Hawk strapped down and smiles.

Norman brings out an M-4 carbine with M-203 grenade launcher, a .44 magnum Desert Eagle and a Mossberg 500 12 gauge shotgun. He then puts them on a nearby workbench.

Before he brings out the magazines and ammunition, he drops a bombshell on her. "Jessica, these are the weapons I went after your Father's killers with. I think it's fitting that you use them, just in case."

Jessica nods in understanding as he brings out the magazines and ammunition along with a bullet-proof vest. "This is the closest I can find in your size, Jessica. Hopefully it's a good fit."

Jessica smiles and says, "As long as it stays bullet-proof, that's the main thing. And, I thank you for avenging my Father. He must have meant the world to you."

"Yeah, he did. He started off as my test pilot, but he ultimately became my best friend. I couldn't do any less for him. Now let's see. Where did I put that thing? Ah, yes!"

He lets out a triumphant chuckle as he brings the item out and says, "Well, my lethal little friend, we meet again. Care to dispense some Justice?"

Making like he's listening to it, he then replies, "You would! Oh, happy days are here again!" He lets out a crazed cackle as he holds the item up into the air, inspecting it for any further damage.

He then remembers that he's not alone and explains, "This is the only piece that remained reasonably intact from the first motorcycle. In a way, it's fitting. Your Father used this same piece to get your Mother to safety and away from the Triads. I just can't understand how she figured out it was him."

Jessica muses, giggles slightly and replies, "Before I left China, she told me that Father had a dark side to him. A dark side on the side of Justice. She had always been perceptive. She must have felt the same thing from his alter ego and added it up."

She then looks downcast and says, "I hope she's all right, Norman. There's still so much that she wants to do in life. She still has yet to see me get married."

Norman gently places the item down, wraps Jessica in a gentle hug and says, "We'll do everything we can for her. Who knows? We may come up with a hot mince pie under each arm."

Jessica snorts and then giggles, turning it into a full belly laugh. Relieved that she's letting the stress go, he picks up the item and says, "The others should be ready by now. Let's go see them."

Jessica nods and proceeds to put the gear into the dune buggy, saying, "I'll get it ready later." The two then walk down the ramp when Jessica sees the members of Team Hawk in uniform and armed.

Norman says, "Ron, under the circumstances, I think it'd be appropriate if you used this for the mission."

His voice distorted, Ron asks, "What is it?"

"The weapons cowl from the first cycle. In here are .50 caliber machine guns and rocket launchers. Here's the beauty part. The cowls are interchangeable, so you can alternate between lethal and non-lethal. I think this sitch calls for lethal measures."

Norman then grins and adds, "Besides, I think Jesse would enjoy Wang getting a rocket enema right up his ass." This puts the team in stitches as Ron accepts the cowl and nods.

He, Bonnie and Hirotaka go to the helicopter and board up while Norman and the others return to the plane. The GJ unit that transported the helicopter with the cycle salutes the helicopter as it takes off, with Bonnie returning the salute.

When she's clear of the tarmac, she activates the jet thrusters and takes off into the horizon. The unit then moves out of the plane's path before getting a surprise.

Kim leans out of the back and sends memory blankers into their necks, not wanting to take any chances with them. At first, Dr. Director is miffed, but recalls what had happened the last time she trusted a GJ operative to interact with Street Hawk and the team.


	9. The Prison and Infiltration

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Prison and Infiltration

In Beijing, Lily is trying to keep her strength up. The gunshot wound to her shoulder was treated, but it still hurt like heck. After all, the Doctor didn't even use anesthetic when he removed the slug! Lily snarls savagely as the door opens and Wang enters her cell.

"Did you know that there was another traitor here, Ms. Mach? This one claimed to be an operative for Global Justice, so I had my men execute him in the worst way possible."

He leans closer to her and adds, "We shoved bamboo under his fingernails and burned him, little by little. However, we won't use that method with you. No, your death will be somewhat quicker, if not more painful."

Lily snorts and says, "Eat shit and die, asshole. If my ex-boyfriend was alive still, he'd kick your ass from here to Mars. So chew on that, shit for brains."

Wang slaps her and yells, "You will learn your place before you die, woman! Count on it!" Lily manages to give him the finger before he drops her tray and storms out of her cell, saying, "Don't forget, a man can change his mind just like a woman can. Your death can either happen today or tomorrow as planned. Keep that in mind, Ms. Mach."

He had said the name with so much contempt, that Lily couldn't resist giving him the finger again behind his back. As his footsteps recede, Lily sighs and examines the meal.

She decides that the high school lunches of her day were considerably safer. She then shrugs and proceeds to eat. She starts eating until she hears Jesse's voice again.

"Ew, what is that slop, Lily?"

"I don't really know, Jesse. And I don't think you would care to know either."

"You got a point there. Listen, the Rescue Squad is on the way. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, but I thought I'd wait until you were totally alone. You won't believe this, but Jessica's coming as well."

Confused, Lily asks, "How can it come? You're dead, Jesse."

Smiling, Jesse replies, "I may be dead, but I do keep up to date. It's part of being part of the Street Hawk family. You'll see what I mean." Chuckling, he adds, "In any case, it'll be good to see Wang get his. That's for sure."

Lily starts laughing as she eats the slop, causing Jesse to blanch in disgust. Before he fades out, he says, "You've got to eat some real food soon, Lily. Because that shit will kill you before you even face the firing squad or whatever other means Wang has in mind for you." He then waves in good-bye to Lily and fades out.

Lily nods and replies, "I know, Jesse. But apparently they never heard of chili-dogs around here." She then stretches out and walks around her cell.

She goes to the nearest window and says, "God, I know I haven't prayed as of late. But please, let me see my daughter again before I die. Just so I know she's in good hands." Sobbing, she falls to the floor and weeps bitterly, wondering if she even made the right choice in leaving the States.

In International airspace, War Bird and Sky Base are rapidly approaching the Chinese territorial marker. Norman says, "On my mark, descend to twenty feet above sea level. Three, two, one, mark." At that, both aircraft descend to the appropriate height and start their infiltration.

Dr. Director then comes on the line and asks, "Ron, you ready on your end?"

"Affirmative, Dr. Director. The weapons cowls have been switched out and I'm reading all green on all systems."

"Roger that. War Bird, engage stealth and cross your fingers."

"Copy that." Bonnie flips the switch for the stealth system and gets a green on her monitor. "Stealth is operational, Dr. Director. I'm picking up Mig-28s. They're heading for the decoy."

"Copy, I see them. Proceed as planned. Let's listen to the exchange, shall we?"

Snickering, Bonnie turns the communications module to the frequency that Dr. Director had given the team. Luckily, the translation circuit is working as well.

"Attention, Global Justice aircraft, you are approaching sovereign Chinese airspace. You are ordered to turn back immediately."

"Negative. We are under orders to extract one Lily Mach, whom you are unlawfully holding prisoner. Any interference, and we will not hesitate to blow your dog-eatin' asses away. Is that understood?"

"Yankee dogs! I'll show you dog-eater! Let's get them!" At that, an intense air battle begins.

Snickering, Dr. Director says, "Once we get inside China, I'll call them off and we can proceed with our mission. War Bird, go to whisper mode, if you please."

"With pleasure, Dr. Director." Hirotaka engages the baffles, allowing for a quiet ride.

On Sky Base, Jessica is preparing her gear for the mission. She loads the ammunition into the magazines, a grenade into the launcher and puts on the vest. She then gets into Sand Hawk with Kim and the two ladies engage in girl talk.

"So Kim, how long have you known Ron?"

"Ever since Pre-K, Jessica. How about you? Any dear friends of yours in China?"

Jessica shakes her head sadly and replies, "No. Because my name was not Chinese, I was made fun of by the other children in school. The teachers didn't like me very much either. Even though I did my homework, I had still gotten bad grades. Mom was seriously pissed at the system. So, she took me out of school and taught me at home." She looks over at Kim and remarks, "You and Bonnie haven't always been friends, have you."

Kim nods and replies, "That we weren't. She'd always call Ron a loser and try her best to humiliate me in front of the others." Kim then tells her of the time that Ron finally stood up to Bonnie and told her what she wasn't.

In stitches, Jessica says, "No wonder she went to have a make-over of sorts done. I'm surprised that she didn't slap him silly."

Kim grins and giggles, saying, "I'm glad she didn't. Otherwise, I would have torn her head off and kicked a field goal with it."

In the cockpit, Dr. Director, Norman and Jane are monitoring the coastline until Dr. Director feels it's time for the decoy to retire themselves for the night.

"GJ rescue flight, this is Dr. Director. Abort mission. I say again, abort mission. Two baby carriages have been spotted in the area. They may be hostile. Is that understood?"

"GJ rescue flight, roger. Aborting rescue mission. Be advised that five Mig-28s are down and we lost one of ours. Feet are wet, looks like he managed to eject. Request permission to recover the pilot."

"Granted." Turning her attention to the Migs, she says, "Attention hostile aircraft, you have destroyed property belonging to Global Justice. The only way to avoid charges against you is to allow our pilots to recover their comrade. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Yankee dog-bitch."

Dr. Director is sorely tempted to ignore her own orders, but manages to reign in her temper. She then says, "I'll remember what you called me, you dog-eatin' asshole."

Cutting communications before the pilot can retort, she looks at them and says, "What? Can't a director of an Agency dedicated to Justice have a little fun and swear every now and then?"

Norman chuckles and replies, "It's just that, we've never seen that side of you before, Dr. Director."

She merely shrugs and says, "After a while, this job will really grind on your nerves. I'm surprised I have any left."

She then checks her watch and says, "I'd better check in with Hu Wong." She returns to the console, reactivates the communication system and sets it to GJ's frequency. "This is GJ Lead calling China 1. China 1, do you copy, over?"

The console comes alive with a voice, but not Wong's voice. "GJ Lead, it's my pleasure to inform you that your spy has been liquidated, just like one of your pilots. Unfortunately, your organization has killed five of my best pilots in their aggressive actions. They were fortunate that you had called them away, otherwise you'd be burying the rest of the hostile pilots that work for you."

Dr. Director snarls as she says, "Wang, this is your last chance. Put Lily Mach on a plane before we're tempted to try again. Only this time, we'll do a better job."

Wang laughs with contempt as he says, "A decadent Agency with a woman giving commands. I never thought I'd see the day." His tone then turns sinister as he adds, "Perhaps you should visit China. I show you good time, yes?"

Snorting, Dr. Director says, "You don't have what it takes, mouse-balls. Besides, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it."

"Oh, and what does he do? Is he one of your office workers?"

"No, he's a Canadian spy. He's very handsome while you are so ugly, your Mom tried to have you killed so she can try again for another child. Of course, it wouldn't have done much good because chances are good that your Mom's ugly as shit as well."

Yelling obscenities over the air, Wang tells her what he's going to do to her.

Without replying, Dr. Director turns off the com unit and contentedly says, "That was more fun than should have been allowed by law."

At that, the others start laughing, pleased that their Liaison Officer had finally come out of her shell.


	10. Wang's Fury and Rescue Begins

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Wang's Fury and Rescue Begins

Furious over the disrespect inflicted upon him by the woman on the radio, Wang storms throughout his mansion. Every Guard he comes across gets a knee to the groin or an elbow to the gut. He then goes downstairs to his personal dungeon and remarks when he sees a skeleton. One that had been there for the last nineteen years.

"Well now, Mr. Chang. It's nice to see your skeleton again. Don't worry, you won't be alone for much longer. You'll be having someone joining you very soon. You'll like her. Her name's Lily Mach." He then laughs evilly as he exits the dungeon, leaving the skeletal remains of John Chang secured to the wall.

On the outskirts of Beijing, Sky Base and War Bird touch down. Keeping it's rotors going, War Bird releases it's door, allowing Street Hawk to roll out. At the same time, Sky Base opens it's rear door. When the tip reaches the ground, Sand Hawk's lights turn on before it leaves the plane.

In the driver's seat, Kim switches the lights over to blue lenses in order to reduce the glare. On the cycle's seat, Ron switches over to infrared and does another weapons check. All weapons are registering green on Norman's screen.

Norman says, "Weapons are now active, Ron. Good luck."

"Copy that, Norman. Okay guys, let's do this!" Extending the machine guns from the cowl, Ron takes off ahead of Kim while War Bird lifts back off the ground. At that, the vehicles make their way to the prison.

At the prison, Lily is deep asleep with a smile on her face when she feels a kick in her midsection. Scowling, she says, "You better have a damn good reason for that, you bastard!"

Wang chuckles sinisterly and says, "You're coming with me. While I'm sure you're not so innocent anymore, I cannot deny you one last night of pleasure."

Incredulous, Lily says, "You mean you'd have the gall to rape a woman, just to get your rocks off. You're so sick, it actually makes you look fucked up even more." She then laughs at Wang's face before she feels his boot impact with her face.

"It's not rape if the woman consents. And what woman could resist this?" He turns to the side and asks, "You like?"

Smiling and laughing, she replies, "If I want to throw up in the morning, then yeah. You're fat and ugly, you damn moron." Screaming in pain, she's yanked to her feet and shoved through the cell door. Escorted through the hallway, she finds herself going toward a doorway. Thinking she could make a break for it, she does so.

"Shoot her in the leg! She cannot be allowed to escape!" Wang's men open fire, nailing her in the back of her left shin. Holding the wound, she tries to get up until she feels a barrel of a pistol against her temple.

"You move, you die. It's that simple." Lily can only nod her understanding as Wang lifts her onto her feet and pushes her out towards a waiting sports car.

He throws her into the car and gets into the driver's seat, grabbing her crotch after he puts the car in drive. Within seconds, they had cleared the prison, not knowing that Team Hawk was rapidly approaching the perimeter.

Minutes later, Ron pulls the cycle to a halt and dismounts it. He takes his Glock, primes it and nods for Jessica to prime her weapons as well.

He then says, "Sand Hawk, let's knock these guys out, permanently."

"On it, Street Hawk." At that, the gatling guns on the roof of the buggy come to life, cutting down Guards and soldiers alike. War Bird then hovers into a covering position while Ron and Jessica walk into the prison.

During the flight, they learned that the hallways were too narrow for the cycle to properly maneuver safely.

Coming upon Lily's cell, they find it empty. Angry at her Mother's absence, she sees a group of Guards standing together. They retreat into a cell, with Jessica coming after them. She corners them and lets loose a burst from the M-4 into the wall above their heads.

She yells out, "Where's the woman? Where's Ms. Mach? Talk or you'll die."

She walks toward them and motions for one of them to stand. In Chinese, she then says, "Open your mouth. Open your mouth, asshole."

When the Guard complies, she puts the muzzle at his mouth and asks, "Where's Ms. Mach? Where is she? Do you want to live? Nod if you want to live."

When the Guard nods, she says, "Then you better start talking. Where is Lily Mach?"

"The Captain took her. To his mansion. He's elected to kill her at sunrise this morning. You're too late, foreigner."

"Wrong." At that, she jabs the muzzle into his mouth, pulls the trigger and blows the Guard's brains out.

At that, she quips, "That'll really blow his mind. Wouldn't it, Street Hawk?"

"Yes indeed. And who is our next contestant on 'It's your life, not ours.'? Come on now, don't be shy. Everyone gets a chance. All right, I'll pick one of you. You'll do quite nicely. Go ahead, Daughter."

Grinning, she continues the interrogation. "You saw what had happened to your buddy. Do you want the same thing? Do you?"

The Guard shakes his head no and she says, "Start talking. Where do we find the Captain's mansion?"

"Three miles from here, due east. They left five minutes before you even arrived. He's going to give her a nice romantic night before she dies."

Putting the M-4 on safety, she draws the Desert Eagle and snarls, "You wanna repeat that, shithead?" He does so and she blows his brains out, this time from under his chin. She re-holsters the Eagle and takes the M-4 off of safety.

Stepping back through the doorway, she ensures that Street Hawk is out, triggers the grenade launcher and slings the door closed.

The blast is contained by the door and incinerates the Guards at the same time. At that, Ron and Jessica go back outside and rejoin their friends.

Kim asks, "What happened?"

Jessica is about to reply when Ron jumps in, "The Captain took Lily to his mansion. Have Wade check Chinese Government records to see if he could find the mansion." Kim nods and does so.

Within minutes, they have a precise location and a picture of the mansion. With the information, they make their way to the mansion. Along the way, Ron places a call in to Sky Base.

"Street Hawk to Sky Base. Those bastards snaked us, Norman. We're gonna go kill them now."

"Copy that, Ron. Watch your back, kiddo. Your suit may be bullet-proof, but we have yet to try it under battle conditions."

"Then this will be one heck of a field test, Norman. See you when I see you."

On Sky Base, Norman turns to Dr. Director and says, "I'm curious about something, Dr. Just how did you got onto the Senate Subcommittee to hear about the project? GJ was out of the loop regarding our operations."

Dr. Director smiles and replies, "I was one of the people that voted to give you another chance, Norman. You see, I knew ahead of time that you would be sent to Middleton. But I did not count on Ron being selected up until his injury. When he rode up on the plane, I had to feign ignorance because Will was always a bit of an opportunist. If he had learned who it was behind that visor, he would have started plotting to take the project. And well, you know the rest."

Norman nods in understanding and softly says, "Jesse was definitely right about Government types. They work in truly screwball ways all the time." Dr. Director's laughter coupled with Jane's is his answer.

At Wang's mansion, the three vehicles come to a halt, with War Bird hovering silently. Ron then says, "Okay War, take off the whisper and let's start this rescue party."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and replies, "You got it, Street." Hirotaka deactivates the whisper mode, revealing the thunderous sound of the attack helicopter's rotors. The blades sound so much like chops flying through the air that the Guards can't help but feel that they're about to be cut down. Sure enough, they're correct.

Ron fires a rocket into the door and takes off into the mansion, with Jessica right behind him, covering his six.

Outside, Sand Hawk and War Bird are concentrating their gatling guns on the Soldiers protecting the mansion. One almost fires at Kim with a sniper round, but Kim beats him to the punch with ten rounds from the powerful guns.

Bonnie gets an inspiring idea and fires a Stinger missile right into the living room, making a much bigger exit for Ron and the others.

Rubbing her hands together gleefully, Kim then drives the dune buggy into the mansion, yelling, "Yeah!" The gatling guns on the roof come to life, cutting down any remaining Guards unfortunate enough to get in her way. The gunfire also blows holes into the wall and destroys artwork.

Yelling "Yeah!" again, she smashes into a bedroom and sees fifteen young girls, no younger than fifteen. Appalled, she hikes her thumb behind her and asks, "Anyone here speak English?"

A girl nods and replies, "I speak a little bit, ma'am."

"Good. Get yourself and the others out of here. Put your hands up once you get outside. That will signal to my friend outside that you're all prisoners of this dump."

The girl nods and tells the others what the woman in the dune buggy had just said. Just before she leaves, she says, "Please, kill that bastard. He's so sick, he caused five of us to die already because of his habits. He even shared some of us with his Guards."

Kim nods and replies, "I already know some people that are working on that right now." The girl smiles gratefully and runs away from the scene.

Seeing a group of Guards enter the room, she snarls and says, "Time to die, assholes." Firing the gatling guns, she makes short work of them in seconds, not caring if they remained intact after death.


	11. Extracting Lily and Punishing Wang

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Extracting Lily and Punishing Wang

Before the explosion, Wang shows Lily into the dungeon and says, "Meet your fate. That skeleton is that of John Chang. My informants told me that he was plotting to help a woman and her child defect to a decadent society. All because the child wasn't his. But, he loved her like a daughter so much, that he figured that she'd be safer with her natural Father. But, the Triads along with a member of that decadent country formed a group. The Sho-Da-Kah. Of course, he didn't really know it. He was just under the impression that he was in charge. He felt that they would be able to conquer the country, so they could usher the country into a new era of enlightenment."

His face then takes on a manic glee when he adds, "When the one man that stood a chance of defeating the Sho-Da-Kah was killed, the Triads were so happy, they celebrated for three months. Of course, the 'leader' and his guys were in Prison, so they couldn't enjoy themselves."

He leans forward and adds, "I'm not only Captain of the Police forces here, I'm also a member of the Triads. And they have such wonderful perks."

Before he could say anything else, he feels a punch to his mouth. He looks incredulously at Lily, who draws back for another punch. She then says, "That was for John, you bastard."

She fakes a punch and sends a foot into his groin, saying, "That's for Jesse! You may have known him better as Street Hawk if you were so inclined when it comes to interest of a decadent country."

She wraps her arm around his neck, yelling, "This is for me!" She then starts squeezing his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"You like? It's a self-defense move that Jesse taught me before we broke up. I was so worried about him getting hurt on the job, that I didn't think I could handle it. But now that I find out that you were one of those responsible for my beloved's death! I can avenge him in the style that he taught me!" She increases the pressure on his neck until she feels the tremor of an explosion and hears helicopter rotors.

Smiling, she relaxes her grip and realizes her mistake when Wang pulls out his Makarov and points it at her head. He then says, "You really had me going there, Ms. Mach. Or perhaps I should say Ms. Chang. One question though. Why tell me your last name was Mach?"

Smiling still, she replies, "If I had returned to the States, I would have gladly become Mrs. Jesse Mach. Oh, sounds like we have company."

Suddenly, they hear a young woman's voice, barely drowned out by a motorcycle engine. "Mother, are you in here? Mother, where are you?"

She then hears a distorted voice. "Ms. Mach, this is Street Hawk. We're here to extract you. Where are you?"

"I'm down here, Jessica!" Wang points the Makarov at Lily again and shakes his head no.

Suddenly, they hear a motorcycle engine growling and growing closer with every growl. They then see a red light glowing and Wang turns around, seeing something that can only be described as his worst nightmare. A motorcycle with a blue glow around the front edge and a red light on the nose. Despite it's appearance, it's very hostile at the current time.

A distorted voice is then heard, saying, "Let's see, shall I use the phase-particle beam, machine guns or the rockets? They all sound so delightful, I can't begin to choose. Oh well, I'll just start with the beam first and work my way from there." They see a portion of the cycle's nose pop up and a device rotate into position.

"Wang, where's the body of Hu Wong? I'm only asking once. Every minute you don't answer, you get the treatment."

Answering immediately, Wang says, "The traitor's corpse is in the cell next door. Now, who are you?"

"Street Hawk, moron."

Frightened, thinking that he's seeing a ghost, he starts screaming, "It can't be, you're dead! We killed you! We killed you!"

Street Hawk revs the cycle and replies, "I came back. However, you will not." At that, he turns the intensity to high and blasts a portion of Wang's legs off. Ignoring Wang's screams of pain, he turns to Lily and asks, "Ready to get out of here, Ms. Mach?"

Lily smiles and says, "Ready as I'll ever be, Street Hawk. This is the weirdest and best day of my life."

Backing the cycle up, Street Hawk chuckles and says, "It's not over yet. There's someone that's been wanting to see you for a while now." He backs the cycle completely out of the room and allows Jessica to enter.

Lily's jaw drops in surprise when she sees Jessica wearing body armor and carrying firearms. "Jessica Chang Mach! What have I told you about playing with guns? At least you're wearing body armor. But guns? I'd expect it from your Father, but certainly not you."

Jessica shrugs and replies, "It's like the Commissioner told me. I'm Daddy's little girl." Laughing, Lily wraps her daughter in a hug. Jessica sees Wang make for his gun and brings out the Desert Eagle, firing a round at the gun, striking it. The impact from the round is enough to render it useless.

"One more move and you're dead, asshole. What gives you the right to shoot my Mother, threaten to kill her and try to rape her?"

"My status as a Triad member of course, coupled with being Captain of the Police forces for the Beijing area. What more could one ask for?"

Snarling, Jessica holsters the Eagle and brings out the Mossberg. Pumping it, she aims it at Wang's hips, seeing as his legs had been removed by the beam.

Pulling the trigger, she blasts off Wang's thigh, saying, "Way wrong answer, dirt-bag!" She then pumps it again and blows off his other thigh. With tears in her eyes, she turns to the others and says, "Let's get out of here before I really do kill him."

The others nod, leaving a screaming Wang behind, trying to claw his way after them, screaming, "You will not escape! The people of China are very powerful!"

Street Hawk pulls out his Glock and says, "Shut the fuck up, asshole." At that, he sends a round right into Wang's head, blowing his brains out. Holstering the arm, he adds, "That was for Hu Wong." He then turns, nods and says, "Let's go guys. Sand Hawk's waiting for us." He then slowly starts his way up, with Lily and Jessica right behind him.

Back upstairs, Kim is having the time of her life, rotating the gatling guns all around the room, destroying everything inside it, when she hears an engine roar. The roar of her beloved and his machine. Eager, she turns around and sees Ron along with Jessica and her Mother.

Keeping up the pretense, she says, "Nice of you to join us, Street. I'm guessing this is your Mom, Jessica."

"That she is, Sand Hawk. Can she ride with you while I ride outside? I don't think she's had anything of good value inside her."

"Sure thing. Have a seat, Ms. Mach."

Lily takes a seat while Jessica hops onto the buggy's running board. Sand Hawk puts the buggy in reverse when they get a message from Bonnie.

"War Bird to Sand Hawk. Be advised, my radar has picked up two Hinds heading this way. I guess they're upset that we didn't invite them to the party."

"Copy that, War Bird. We have the package and are heading out now." With that, the two ground vehicles exit the mansion and Kim asks, "What about the girls I sent out, War Bird? What's their status?"

"As soon as they got outside, they cut bait and ran like the dickens. Of course, given what they had been through, I can't really blame them. Is every innocent or friendly out?"

Ron replies, "Everyone's out. Let's blow this rat hole." Bonnie smiles and sends a flight of Maverick missiles right into the mansion, destroying what was once a beautiful home and turning it into a massive bonfire.

She then chuckles and says, "That should keep the fire crews busy for a time." At that, the vehicles make their way back to Sky Base, with Bonnie relaying the message that Lily is safe and sound.

On Sky Base, Dr. Director and Norman sigh in relief and start laughing, thinking that the footage from the helmets would make excellent evidence against Wang, even though he's already dead.

As the vehicles make their way to the rally point, they see the girls passed out on a bench ten blocks from the mansion. Kim can only shake her head in sympathy, as she can only ponder just what the poor girls had been through.

Lily picks up on this and asks, "How much room does your aircraft have?"

"We've got plenty of room for people and vehicles. Street can take one rider while I can take one more on the other side. It's the others that'll be out of luck if War Bird can't fit them all."

Bonnie replies, "Let me touch down and I'll do what I can. What the? Hinds are approaching, they're one mile away. No time to pick up passengers. Damn! I hate leaving innocents in this kind of situation."

Ron says, "I'll buy you some time, War. After all, I was the distraction in my old life."

Catching on, Bonnie replies, "Okay, I'm touching down now. Keep in touch, Ron. Good luck."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna be needing it." At that, Ron takes off to engage the Hinds while War Bird touches down and Bonnie gets out to wake the girls up, telling them to get into the helicopter. Hirotaka lowers the rear doors, allowing the girls to file into the helicopter in an orderly fashion.

When they're all loaded, Bonnie re-enters the helicopter, thinking, 'You'd better come back alive, Ron Stoppable. Because Kim will be severely pissed at you if you don't.'


	12. Engaging the Hinds and Evac

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Engaging the Hinds and Evac

Rushing at 200 miles an hour toward the Hinds, he soon spots them. Ron then pulls a wheelie and starts firing the .50 calibers. The results he gets are astounding. One Hind blows up in the air, given that the rounds had penetrated the fuselage and ignited the fuel inside. It's partner is slightly damaged, but still flight capable.

Putting the wheel back on the ground to steer, Ron then selects the phase-particle beam, setting the charge to maximum. When he hears the Hind right above him, he pulls another wheelie, locking onto the Hind's fuselage, hoping for the same results.

On the Hind, a crewman remembers what the cycle had done to it's comrade and elects to fire an RPG round at the cycle. To the crewman's horror, the rider had seen his action and put the wheel back on the pavement, intent on keeping the Hind away from the area around the mansion at all costs.

On the beach, Norman and Dr. Director hear War Bird's engines approaching along with Sand Hawk's. They are then puzzled when War Bird touches down and opens it's doors.

Bonnie comes out, runs over and says, "We couldn't just leave them there. They'd been through so much hell, that they couldn't take anymore."

Dr. Director asks, "Where's Ron at?"

"Distracting the Hinds. I think he nailed one, but he may need help with the other one. So I'm going to go back for him."

Norman nods and says, "I'll let him know you're on your way, Bonnie. Dr. Director, let's get our passengers onto the plane, pronto. Sand Hawk, go ahead and pull on in! We'll load the girls as much as we can!"

Sand Hawk gives him a thumbs up in reply and pulls into the cargo bay. Once inside, she gets out and starts strapping the dune buggy down while Norman and Dr. Director set up mattresses on the floor of the bay.

She then helps Jessica lift Lily out of the seat and sets her gently down onto a mattress. Jessica removes the vest so she can stretch her muscles and proceeds to disarm.

Norman goes to the Control Module and punches in his access code for the cycle's systems. "Street Hawk, this is Sky Base. Do you copy, over?"

"Go ahead, Sky Base."

"What's your sitrep?"

"As long as it doesn't become FUBAR, that's the main thing. Splashed one Hiney, and I'm working on the other one. I may need Hyperthrust."

"On it." He punches a code and gains clearance. "Cleared for Hyperthrust and counting. Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"

On the cycle, Ron's having more luck in evading the Hind now that he is on Hyperthrust. In the sky above him, the Hind's pilot is having a hard time keeping up with him.

In Chinese, the pilot says, "That is some after-market modification, isn't it Chu?"

Chu chuckles and replies, "It is indeed, Comrade Chung. But we are better. Let's see if we can slow him down some, shall we?"

Chung chuckles and is about to open fire when a Maverick missile slams into the right-hand side of the Hind. They then hear a distorted woman's voice, full of anger.

"You're not touching him, you filthy piece of shit!" They look and see another helicopter, jet black with two gatling guns on it's belly and missiles on it's sides. Suddenly, they're being peppered by rounds from the gatling guns. Their windscreens are starting to spiderweb from the massive onslaught.

On the ground, Ron hears Hirotaka say, "Ron, meet up with us in the park and take yourself off of Hyperthrust before you get there. All passengers had been loaded onto Sky Base already and we're waiting for you to come home now."

"Copy that, Hirotaka. I'll meet you in the park." Taking himself off of Hyperthrust, Ron makes for the park while Bonnie continues chewing out the Hind.

"Don't you losers have anything better to do with time than harassing motorcycles? If not, then you're even more pathetic than the school leeches I've come across. Now those were the true losers. It just took me so long to see it. And guess what, you're right up there with them."

Before Chung can open fire, the helicopter speeds away from the Hind and he yells, "Come back and face me, cowardly woman!" Snarling, he makes his way following the helicopter, intent on blowing it out of the sky.

In the park, Ron's waiting for Bonnie's arrival in the clearing when he hears the helicopter begin it's landing. Shortly, the interior lights can be seen as the door is now open. Hirotaka steps out and is waving his arms.

Getting to the helicopter, he pulls into the back and they both strap the cycle down before Hirotaka returns to the front of the helicopter.

Meanwhile, at the Government building, the Chinese Premier is pondering what he could do to make his position appear friendly. He had read the reports concerning Wang's mansion and the actions of the intruding GJ aircraft. He then shrugs and says, "Might as well go live and say that the attempt had failed, as our forces are far superior to anyone else."

He calls a press conference together in five minutes and begins. "My friends, an attempt to remove the criminal Lily Mach by a mercenary force has met with a tremendous failure. According to our sources, all members of the unit had perished when their vehicles were destroyed. I will give out more details as they become available. Any questions?"

"How long ago was the attempt?"

"Actually, it's still ongoing. But no force can withstand the might of the Chinese people. Which is why they'll be dying here, very soon."

"Premier, according to witnesses, a motorcycle was able to bring down a Hind by firing machine guns from it's nose. What do you make of it?"

"Those witnesses are sorely deluded if they believe that such a weapon can be mounted on a motorcycle. Especially on it's nose."

"The same witnesses also say that a dune buggy and a helicopter are with the motorcycle. Is that true, or are they deluded on that front as well?"

"Of course they're still deluded. I mean, there's no aircraft that can transport a helicopter, a motorcycle and a dune buggy. It's just not possible. What's even more, if a helicopter had been flying overhead, we would have heard it and it would have been shot down. Any further questions? This press conference is at an end."

Back in the park, Bonnie is lifting War Bird out of the clearing when the radar picks up the Hind coming at them. She snickers and says, "Too damn slow, boys." She then says, "Ron, you better strap in."

"On it." Once he's strapped in, he says, "Ready, Bon-Bon."

Grinning, she then activates the jet thrusters on the helicopter, heading away from the Hind. As the helicopter flies, she makes the call.

"Picked up Street Hawk. Go ahead and evac, Sky Base. ETA, two minutes. Be advised, I have a hostile slow mover on my six. I'll have to take care of him before we do anything else."

Norman replies, "Read you loud and clear, War Bird."

Removing his helmet, Ron picks up a headset and asks, "How's Lily, Norman?"

"As well as can be expected, given the circumstances. She took a nasty shot to her shoulder, but other than that, she's going to be fine. Our other passengers are fine as well. I've got some friends in the State Department. I'll do my best for them, that's all I can promise. But given what Jessica had translated for me, those girls have a good chance at asylum in the States."

Suddenly, the helicopter is rocked by gunfire from the Hind. Angry, Bonnie snarls, "I just waxed this baby last week! Now those whack-jobs want to ruin it? Those shitheads will now pay for that."

She switches over to the Chinese frequency, turns on the translator and says, "Hind, you just made a big mistake. How about a little game of 'Follow the Leader'? Does that sound good to you?"

The Chinese pilot replies, "Prepare to lose, bitch."

Grinning savagely, Bonnie looks over at Hirotaka and asks, "Ever see the movie 'Blue Thunder', Hirotaka?" When Hirotaka nods, she goes on. "I was thinking we could pull a loop and then we can wax this guy."

Hirotaka nods in agreement and she says, "Ron, strap in tight. We're going vertical with a twist."

Two minutes later, Ron replies, "Ready Bonnie." Bonnie grins and she activates the jet thrusters again.

She then counts, "One, two, three!" She pulls up on the yoke and the collective pitch at the same time, causing the helicopter to go into a massive loop. "Come on, baby. Make Mama proud."

On the Hind, Chung says, "That's not possible."

Chu snickers and says, "She did say a game of 'Follow the Leader'. Maybe this is part of it."

Chung shrugs and says, "It's worth a try." He gradually pulls up on the yolk, but doesn't get much of anywhere. Suddenly, they hear a voice dripping with contempt at their attempt.

"Oops, you blew it." Next thing the crew knows, they're being torn to shreds by rounds from the gatling guns on the helicopter. Both crew and machine die when the Hind explodes, it's wreckage hitting the ground.

On War Bird, remembering a classic line from the movie, Hirotaka says, adding something new to it, "Catch you later, losers."

On the beach, Sky Base is preparing to evac when Dr. Director is making her call. "This is Lead to GJ Rescue, ready for evac. Request fire support."

"GJ Rescue to Lead, roger on request. ETA, ten minutes."

"Roger that, GJ Rescue. Lead out." She turns around and says, "We've got damn near perfect conditions here. War Bird is inbound, which means we can head on out of here."

Norman nods and heads into the cockpit. Upon arrival, he powers up the turbofans and rotates the VTOL jets into liftoff position. Within five minutes, War Bird appears and hovers over the beach, covering Sky Base's liftoff. Once it's lifted off, both air vehicles make their way for out of China.

Suddenly, they hear a voice yelling in Chinese. Norman activates the translator circuit so they can understand it. "Attention, unidentified aircraft. You are instructed to land immediately. Unidentified aircraft, where are you going?"

Chuckling, Norman replies, "Chinese air control, this is Sky Base along with War Bird. We'd like to thank you for an interesting trip to China. But now we gotta go home."

"Negative! You are going nowhere Sky Base and War Bird! Land now or else!"

Bonnie's voice comes loud and clear, saying, "This is War Bird. You do not give me or Sky Base orders, asshole. We go where and when we wanna go. Any interference and we'll be more than happy to give your 'masterful' pilots a massive case of death."

At that, both air vehicles make their way toward their rendezvous with the GJ flight, which is about to start hovering in wait for the rescue team to arrive.

On War Bird, Bonnie puts the helicopter on autopilot, removes her helmet and rubs her neck, with Hirotaka doing the same to his. So far, they hadn't come across any hostiles during their exfil of Chinese airspace.

Casually, Bonnie checks her weapons systems and finds that she only has one hundred rounds remaining for the gatling guns and only two missiles, one Stinger and one Maverick. She then checks her fuel and sighs.

"We only have one hundred pounds of fuel remaining, guys. Unless we can get a mid-air refuel, we're going swimming."

All the thruster activity had caused the fuel supply to become gravely low. Suddenly, the radar picks up two groups of aircraft. One from behind, one from the front. The front group is too far away to be identified, so she guesses who the rear group is.

"We've got Mig-28s. Norman, get them out of here. We'll hold them off as much as we can. We're almost out of fuel anyway. So we might as well go down fighting."

They then hear an unexpected voice. "GJ jets, advance and give Sky Base and War Bird cover."

Dr. Director asks, "Who is this? Pilot, squawk ident please."

"This is Colonel Brian Mach, United States Air Force on loan to Global Justice, Dr. Director. I understand that the mission was successful."

Cheering, Bonnie screams, "They're ours!"

Turning her attention to Colonel Mach, she replies, "That's affirmative, Colonel. Right now we've got Mig-28s on our asses and I'm running out of fuel. I hope you have a portable gas station with you."

Colonel Mach chuckles and replies, "Yes to the latter. As to the former, we are about to contact the aggressor and learn their intentions."

Turning his attention to the Mig-28s, he says, "Attention Migs, this is Colonel Brian Mach of the United States Air Force, detached to Global Justice. You are currently following GJ affiliated vehicles with GJ operatives and innocent civilians onboard into International airspace. Do you wish to engage?"

To his relief and disappointment, the Mig-28s bug out and he says, "I thought not."

He then returns his attention to War Bird and Sky Base, saying, "It appears that they do not wish to engage at this time, Dr. Director. I'm sorry about disregarding prior orders by going in, but I think it's acceptable in this case."

Dr. Director chuckles and says, "Quite all right, Colonel Mach. In any case, I'd like you to talk to a distant relative of yours. You have a niece, courtesy of your late brother." She nods Jessica toward the console and Jessica nods back.

On War Bird, Bonnie is piloting the helicopter toward the refueling boom and is greeted by a gravelly voice. "Welcome to Global Justice's mobile refueling platform. What's your pleasure for today?"

Bonnie chuckles and replies, "Jet fuel please, highest octane rating you got. Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Understood ma'am. If you will, please open your refuel door."

Bonnie pulls the proper lever and says, "Done."

"Just pull on up here and watch the lights. Red will let you know when you're on. That's right, you're doing good, ma'am." She then hears the nozzle latch on and then the fuel starts pouring in.

"Anything else we can do for you while you're getting fuel, ma'am?"

"Yeah. Do you guys do wax jobs? A damn Hind ruined the last one I did and I just waxed it last week."

"Sorry ma'am, but we can't carry wax here. It'll freeze in the cargo area."

Bonnie shrugs and says, "Oh well. I'll just have to do it when we get back home."

Meanwhile, Jessica and Lily are talking with Brian, pleased to know that Jesse still has a living family member. Whereas, Brian is ecstatic to know that he has a niece. He tells her stories about Jesse while she tells him about what she and Street Hawk did to Wang.

Chuckling, Brian says, "I wish I could have been there to see that, Jessica. I can hardly wait to hold you in my arms."

"Likewise, Uncle Brian. Likewise."

Norman notices his fuel supply and figures it'd be a good idea to go ahead and put some in the fuel tanks. He looks over at War Bird and sees it separate from the nozzle.

Like she's reading his mind, Bonnie says, "Go on ahead and pull in, Norman. The fuel is great."

Chuckling, Norman says, "Roger that, Bonnie."

Kim comes up, removes her helmet and asks, "Is it all right if I talk to Ron from here, Norman? If I don't get my daily dose of Ron-shine, I'll go nuts."

Norman nods and says, "Have at, Kim. Just save anything meant for between you two for later when you're both alone." Kim giggles at this and starts getting her Ron-shine.


	13. Aftermath and Vacation Resumes

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Daughter of Mach p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Aftermath and Vacation Resumes

In China, the Premier is faced with the news that the team had accomplished the rescue and decided to spin himself clean the only way possible. He takes his Makarov, puts it to his temple and pulls the trigger.

Later that day, the Chinese President makes an important announcement. "Earlier today, Team Hawk, with cooperation from Chinese troops along with members of Global Justice, rescued a woman known as Lily Mach from the residence of Captain Hu Chong Wang. Ms. Mach was found inside Captain Wang's mansion and extracted before the mansion was leveled by one of Team Hawk's vehicles. Which one it is, I have no idea. Two Hinds were destroyed, both of them having been in the pocket of Captain Wang, as their names were found in his file cabinet at his office. It is unclear as to what happened to Captain Wang at this point. However, given the circumstances, it's entirely possible that Captain Wang died before the mansion collapsed. I'll give more details as they become available regarding Captain Wang. I will, however, add one more thing. The Chinese Government has offered the job of Diplomat to Lily Mach to any of it's Consulates within the United States. Confidence is high that she'll accept the position."

He then looks around and asks, "Any questions?" Finding none, he nods and says, "This announcement is now over. I thank you for your time." When the press had left, he sits down and rubs his face in his hands.

He then says, "That was way too close. The Four Fathers would not like this one bit. I'll be lucky if I don't wind up sending a bullet through my skull to cover myself."

In the States, Brian, Lily and Jessica meet for the first time. They landed in Middleton where Dr. Director decided to hold a memorial service. Before she does so, Norman presents Lily and Jessica with their new identities.

"I figured since you liked the name so much, I thought, 'Why not?'. Go ahead, open them and see what you think of them."

Their jaws drop when they see the names. 'Lily Ann Mach' and 'Jessica Kimberly Mach'.

Rendered speechless, Lily gives Norman a massive hug and says, "Thank you, Norman. From me to you, thanks for my new name and being Jesse's best friend."

Jessica smiles and adds, "Now that we're officially Machs, we better find a place to live. Preferably where there are no Consulates for any country, especially China." Lily nods in agreement.

Bonnie, having seen the news, slams her fist into her palm and snarls, "I can't believe that the Chinese President has the nerve to do that. I don't see him as being trustworthy at all."

Norman says, "I agree, Bonnie. But for now, all we can do is be happy for our friends and hope that everything works out in the asylum case."

The State Department interviewed each of the young women that was brought out of China and found that if they were to return, they would have been persecuted beyond belief. So they were granted asylum, given new names and homes, each with a good foster family. Which was pretty difficult, given their ages and the lack of good foster homes. So the selections of families were done at random. At that time, three families in Middleton would never be the same again.

Dr. Director then starts the memorial service.

"Operative Huoko Nakasumi."

"Dr. Director."

"Operative Yumi Kyoko."

"Ma'am."

"Operative Hu Wong."

Mr. Nakasumi says, "He's on duty, Dr. Director." Dr. Director nods and goes on.

"Scientist Norman Tuttle."

"Ma'am."

"Cyber-Robotics expert Jane Renton-Tuttle."

"Ma'am."

"Operative Ron Stoppable."

"Dr. Director."

"Operative Kim Possible."

"Ma'am."

"Officer Jesse Mach."

Norman replies, with tears falling, "On duty, Dr. Director."

"Operative Hirotaka Rockwaller."

"Ma'am."

"Operative Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Dr. Director."

"Mr. John Chang."

Huoko says, "Visiting with family, Dr. Director."

"Jessica Mach."

"Ma'am."

"Lily Mach."

"Dr. Director."

"Colonel Brian Mach."

"Ma'am."

At that, 'Taps' plays for Hu Wong and Jesse Mach. John Chang is remembered in silence. When the service is over, Brian and the two operatives for GJ head for their aircraft.

Dr. Director is staring at an empty space when Norman says, "She's been standing there for five minutes. You've known her for some time now. You should go comfort her." Lily nods and walks over to Dr. Director.

The two women talk and then both collapse into each other, sobbing. Feeling almost useless, the team along with Jessica think about leaving the two women be. Ron then looks over at Kim and gets a nod from her while Norman looks over at Jane and gets the same answer.

Both men go over,kneel down and each take one of the women into his arms. Ron takes Dr. Director while Norman takes Lily.

As he holds her, Norman says, "I'm so sorry, Lily."

Lily sniffles and says, "You have nothing to apologize for. You used your instincts and decided that only a woman can comfort another. But sometimes it takes a man to be that woman's rock. In the years after John vanished, I held onto hope that Jesse was all right. I was lied to by the Chinese Government when they told me that John had abandoned me. Matter of fact, before he died, Wang told me that John was trying to get me out of China and back to the States. All because even though Jessica wasn't his, he still wanted the best for her. He said that the Triads formed a group known as the Sho-Da-Kah."

Startled, Norman turns Lily around and asks, "Did you just say the Triad and Sho-Da-Kah?" When Lily nods, he says, "That's the connection. They buy influential members of society and lead them on. It also means that this just got real. Real dangerous and really deadly."

Lily, concerned, asks, "What do we do, Norman?" Norman looks around at his team and Dr. Director before making his decision.

"For now, we lie low. The only way possible is resume our vacation like nothing happened. The Triad took a massive hit, so they'll be looking for us on the streets and in the skies. Perhaps you'd understand better if you see what I'm talking about before we head back to our vacation."

Lily nods and says, "I'd also like to meet their families as well." Norman looks at Ron and gets a nod. He then looks at Kim and gets a nod as well. Both Hirotaka and Bonnie are nodding as well, even though Hirotaka has no living family other than Bonnie and their twins.

So that night, all the families are gathered together at the Rockwaller family mansion when Judith smiles when she sees Bonnie and Hirotaka along with their friends. She then says, "Bon-Bon!" She wraps her daughter in a hug and is surprised when Bonnie hugs her back.

Still smiling, she says, "Lonnie and Connie are still here along with Gordon and Virgil. You wanna talk to them before you go back to what you were doing on vacation?"

Bonnie grins and says, "You bet I do, Mom."

Meanwhile, Lily and Jessica are meeting with the Stoppables and the Possibles. Martha Stoppable says, "It's so nice to meet you and your daughter, Lily. Jessica's a beautiful name. How did you come to name her?"

"I named her after her Father as much as I could. His name was Jesse Mach. Perhaps you knew him better as Street Hawk."

James Possible jumps in and says, "The only Street Hawk that I know of is riding around Middleton, and no one knows who he is."

John Stoppable remarks, "I recall watching the news years ago. A former motorcycle Officer was killed during a pursuit. He was identified as Jesse Mach, also as Street Hawk."

Amanda Possible says, "Well, whoever it is, I'm sure their parents are proud of them for doing the right thing. I know I was whenever Kimmie and Ron came back from a mission."

The rest of the night goes on in silence, as no one wants to ponder the meaning of that comment.

The next morning, the Rockwallers along with the Stoppables, Tuttles and Machs head for the airport in taxis, intent on finishing their vacation and allow Altobelli to meet with Lily so he can give her something important.

Upon arrival in L.A., the group hires four cabs to take them to the Police building. Upon arrival, they head right for Altobelli's office. When they get to his door, Altobelli says, "Come in."

When the team and the Machs are inside the office, he nods, smiles and says, "Nice to see you've gotten your Mom out of there, Jessica. Ms. Chang, welcome to the U.S."

Lily smiles and says, "Thanks, Commissioner. Oh, my last name is Mach now."

Altobelli grins and says, "In that case, it's fitting you get this." He opens his desk drawer and brings out a small case. He gets up, walks around the desk and hands it to Lily, saying, "Go ahead and open it." When she does, her jaw drops wide open and Altobelli explains further.

"It's Jesse's shield. Detective, First Grade. Even though he was with Public Relations and Street Hawk at the same time, he also proved himself to be a Detective of sorts. After the Chief pulled some strings and examined Jesse's file, he promoted Jesse to that shield's rank. Posthumous, unfortunately though."

Tears falling from her eyes, she says, "Thank you, Commissioner Altobelli. It would have meant a lot to Jesse getting this shield in person, but it's appreciated." At that, Norman checks his watch and nods to the others.

He then says, "I'll let you fill Lily in on everything that happened since Jesse died. My friends and I came out here for a vacation, and we're going to enjoy it. Don't worry though. We'll take time to go to Jesse's grave." Altobelli nods as Norman and the team exit the office.

When the team leaves the office, they return to the hotel, after having secured them for the two months and get ready for some fun in the sun.

The Stoppables and Rockwallers go to a dive training facility and get officially certified for scuba diving, without any influence from Kim regarding her status as a former teen heroine. Once they get done with that, both couples enjoy a day of scuba diving and sex with their spouses.

Once they return to the beach after diving, they find an unpleasant sight. The same loser that was at the Airport is on Ron's towel, enjoying their nachos.

He then looks up, sees Kim and says, "Hi babe. Ready for a romantic night with me?"

Kim sighs and says, "I'm not interested in you, shit for brains. I'm a happily married woman, in love with the most perfect guy in the world."

He scoffs and asks, "This loser? He's a wimp." Suddenly, he finds Ron's foot planted firmly on his throat and feeling the pressure increase.

"Wimp, am I? Loser, am I? The only loser or wimp I see around here is you. So, here's what you're going to do after I take my foot off. You're going to get off my towel, apologize to my wife, buy us some more nachos and then you're going to leave the area. You'll just walk away if you know what's good for you."

"If I don't? What then, wimpy loser?"

Ron increases the pressure on the guy's neck and replies, "I tear off your head. In case you think I'm joking, note serious face."

Not wanting to take any chances with the group's temper, the jerk pretends to agree. When the pressure is off his neck, he then runs away without doing anything that Ron said for him to do.

Meanwhile, back in China, a meeting is taking place. "It's too bad the Premier killed himself before the whole plan came to fruition. He would have enjoyed the looks on the people's faces when we swoop majestically into town."

A woman's voice replies, somewhat timidly, "I think our main concern should be Team Hawk along with it's allies."

Another voice comes out, yet not so timidly, "For now, we let them think they'd won. We wait for two months before we launch our attack on America's way of life."

The woman asks, somewhat bolder this time, "Where do we launch the attack?"

"Michigan, an area known as Delta City, along with a slum known as Old Detroit. Law Enforcement there is a joke. It's so much of a joke that it has a cyborg leading the Security forces there."

Another voice comes out and says, "I'd like the assignment, comrade. Besides, I kept in touch with some surviving members of the Splatter-punks street gang. It seems that they had children of their own and the children learned of their heritage."

"Excellent. Splatter-punks 2.0 is a go. You'll have the necessary provisions upon arrival there. If there's no other business." Finding none, he nods and says, "This meeting is adjourned."


End file.
